Moonlight, Starlight
by Aeden Hale
Summary: When Chaos is back for the Supreme Star Seed, can the Senshi keep it from him with the help of the Starlights? Rated for language and violence in later chapters.
1. In the Past: Unforgotten Feelings

Title: Moonlight, Starlight

Series: Sailor Moon

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Author: Aeden Hale

Author's note: Ohayo, minna! Here I am with another story, or the beginning of one! I've recently borrowed the Sailor Moon Stars series from a friend in my Biology class at school and I've become addicted! Seiya's so great! I love my Seiya even if he's a gender-bender! I know there's a lot of Mamoru bashing stuff out there, but I'm trying to be very nice in this story. I personally don't like Mamoru, but that's just me. Maybe it's that ugly green coat he wears…anyway! This fic is going to be a Seiya/Usagi fic. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm still trying to decide whether to pair Yaten and Minako and Taiki and Ami up, but I can always decide that later. Anywho, on with the story! **Warning:** Spoilers for the Stars series if you haven't seen it! Possible Shoujo-ai in later chapters, right now, Seiya likes his male form Also, look out for the different jumps in time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me…prays**

-Chapter One-

So many changes had occurred. Chaos had been defeated and the Starlights had returned to their reformed planet with their princess, Kakyuu. All of the Senshi seemed happy, except for Usagi. Mamoru had decided that he wished to return to the United States and continue his studies. He'dnever arrived at the University after having his Star Seed stolen by Galaxia. Usagi seemed heart broken when he decided to return so soon but didn't want tohold him back. She let him go with a false smile on her face and tears in her eyes. He still hadn't written to her after four months.

The mists swirled around the Gates of Time. Shadows were cast in an eerie manner as the lone Senshi stood guard, staring into the orb atop her staff. Her brow knitted together at what she saw. A frown marred her olive-skinned face. Visions of Chiba Mamoru in the bed of his dorm room with another woman was what she saw. That was why there was such a shift in the time-space continuum. She'd seen visions from Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-usa was fading. She knew that Usagi could feel it as well. The Senshi of Time turned her back to the mists as she faced the Gates.

"You summoned us, Pluto?"

"Hai. I'm glad that you could make it. It seems that Chaos hasn't fully given up." she replied.

A sandy-haired woman in fuku stepped forward. "What do you mean? Is koneko-chan in danger?"

"No, not at present." Pluto replied. "She will be once she discovers the truth about Mamoru-san. The Crystal Tokyo that we know is fading. There is no way to stop it."

"The seas are churning, Pluto. When can we expect a battle?"

"Soon, Neptune. Chaos is almost ready to make his move. I fear that we may need outside help with this war." Pluto murmured as she turned to face her fellow Senshi.

"Do you mean...?" Uranus broke off.

"Hai, if we need help, I will call them."

Neptune looked at Pluto solemnly. "Has Saturn been reawakened?" she asked.

"Not yet. I won't reawaken her until we are in the biggest need."

Uranus shook her head. "Are you sure that we must involve them in this matter? I don't want koneko-chan to be around that person again."

"Uranus, it's not a matter of personal preference this time. We have no choice. Chaos is going to attack again and we must be prepared. Gomen ne, demo, we have to be ready."

Pluto said as she opened the Gates. "Right now, we must go talk to Usagi and the other Senshi. They must know."

The large alabaster Gates slid open slowly as the three Outer Senshi stood before them. Pluto took the lead and stepped over the threshold into the interdimensional time-space. Neptune and Uranus moved in step behind her and the Gates closed slowly behind them, leaving no clue of their ever having been there.

----

Rain was beating against the windowpane. Again. Why did it have to rain so much? It was so depressing. A pair of cerulean eyes followed a single rain drop as it slid down the window. Usagi felt that something wasn't right, that something had changed, but she didn't know what. It had been months since her Mamo-chan had replied any of her letters or even called her. It was like he'd forgotten about her. So this was what it was like to be over. It wasn't that that bothered her so much. It was the fact that she hurt someone very close to her. All that time and she never knew. Usagi rested her head on her arms as she watched it rain outside. Kou Seiya. He'd been such a dear friend to her. He'd saved her from Sailor Tin Nyanko. He'd made sure she was okay after she'd almost had her Star Seed stolen. All she'd said was that she missed her Mamo-chan. How could she have been so thoughtless? She was cruel to him and he had loved her. What she hadn't realized then was that she loved him too.

Sighing, she wondered if he even still thought about her. He was probably in a relationship on his own planet by now. Maybe with his own princess, Kakyuu. Usagi heaved another heavy sigh. Something was changing and she felt it. She'd been in the dumps for the past couple of days. Maybe that was why. The air was still and quiet all around her. Her parents and Shingo had gone out for the day and wouldn't be back until later that night. Luna was asleep on the sofa downstairs. Usagi rose to her feet. As she made her way to her room, she found the trinket she wanted. She held the small pink bear with a crescent moon in her hand. It was the only thing she'd ever gotten from Seiya and she still cherished it.

"Seiya-kun, I miss you. Do you still remember me? Ondango?" Usagi murmured to herself with a slight laugh. "I don't blame you for forgetting. You know what, Seiya? I never told you, but I love you. I want you to stay with me."

Usagi flopped down onto her bed clutching the bear brooch tightly. Why did they have to go? She knew for a fact that Minako and Yaten had a silent mutual love, but never said anything to one another. She gave a loud groan. What she wouldn't give to relive that day that Seiya had asked her to meet him in the park and spend the day with him. She'd tell him what she'd meant to say. She'd hold onto him the minute Sailor Iron Mouse attacked. She'd even let her own Star Seed be stolen to protect him. Usagi felt like that was the only way to truly show him how much she cared, to die for him.

"Minna-chan, what would you do?" Usagi asked a picture of her friends.

The other Senshi had all gone on vacation during their summer holiday. Rei had gone to visit her cousin Kengo in his cabin and make sure that he wasn't in another slump. Minako was off to England with her parents for a visit to some old friends. Ami and her mother flew to visit some distant relatives in Germany for a few weeks and Makoto was at a summer school for chefs. Haruka and Michiru had left at the same time as the Starlights. They said that the galaxy needed Senshi to patrol it and they'd be back as soon as they could be. So it was just Usagi here. Luna and Artemis were frequently together, so she didn't really have anyone to talk to. Even Naru and Umino were out doing things together. How she missed Seiya and the other Lights.

"Usagi-chan, daijabou ka?" It was Luna.

She hadn't even realized that she was crying. Usagi rolled over to face Luna. "Luna, do you know what it's like to love someone with all your heart and know you missed your chance to tell them?"

Luna hung her head. "Hai, I've done that several times myself. With Artemis, actually."

"How do you ever feel better?" she asked.

"Time usually, Usagi-chan. Who are you thinking about?" Luna asked, the question sounding dumb in her own ears.

Usagi held up the brooch of the small bear. "Seiya. I can't forget him, Luna. I can't forget the look on his face the day that he found out that I was Sailor Moon either. He was so hurt."

"That wasn't your fault, Usagi-chan. We all did what we thought was best. You and the Senshi had no idea that the Three Lights were actually the Sailor Starlights."

"But we'd said no secrets. I didn't find out until later that that night at my house Seiya was trying to tell me that he was Sailor Star Fighter." Usagi sobbed. "There's still so much that he doesn't know about me."

"Then tell him, Usa-chan."

Usagi looked up at Luna with her tear-stained face. "How? How can I tell Seiya that I love him? He's so far away. I don't even know where he is. Mamo-chan left me and now Seiya-kun."

Luna's next question confused her. "How much do you love Seiya-chan, Usagi?"

"Nani?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How much do you love Seiya?" Luna repeated.

"So much that I think my heart will burst. I was just thinking about reliving that day we spent together and giving up my Star Seed to show him how much I love him."

"Shout it to the world, Usagi-chan! Maybe if you shout loud enough, it will make it to him." Luna suggested.

That was such a childish idea, but the way Usagi felt right then, anything was worth a try. Where would he hear her? Where would she go? Inshi-no-hashi park. Any other place seemed senseless. That had been the place she'd met Seiya on the day of their date. Usagi remembered how much fun she'd had with him despite the attack of Sailor Iron Mouse. She laughed at how childish she'd been to suspect Seiya of planning something dirty for her. Luna cocked her head to the side as she studied her charge.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi jumped to her feet. "I'm going to tell him, Luna! I'm going to let Seiya-kun know how I really feel!"

Darting down out of her room and down the stairs, Usagi quickly put on her black pair of slide-on shoes. Her excitement caused her to forget her coat as she raced out of the door. Usagi ran down the street ignoring the rain as it assaulted her. Her heart knew where she was going. Within a matter of seconds, her clothes and hair were soaking wet and clinging to her, but she didn't care. At last, she came to Inshi-no-hashi park. Usagi came to a halt, panting as she did so, and found the exact spot where she'd waited for Seiya. Taking a deep breath, she was suddenly nervous. She looked skyward and closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. The rain slid down her face and hair as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Seiya! I don't know where you are or if you even still care, but I have to tell you something! Seiya, aishiteru!"

The pigeons that were roosting in the trees scattered at the sound of her resonating voice. Usagi's clear ringing voice filled the desolate park as she continued to stare up at the sky. She prayed to God that Seiya would somehow hear her, that maybe she'd receive some magical sign that he still loved her too. As the rain continued to soak through her already wet clothing, Usagi realized that all she could really do was wait.

----

She absentmindedly swirled her finger around her cup of hot cocoa. She felt terrible for leaving Usagi all alone in Tokyo. She and the other Senshi had all gone to do other things over the summer holiday. It was always raining in England and she was getting rather tired of it. How was she supposed to be discovered if she never went out? Aino Minako sighed as she looked out of her rainy window. Her guardian cat, Artemis, sat watching her thoughtfully.

"You know, I got a transmission from Luna a day or two ago." he commented.

Minako looked up quickly. "What? And you didn't tell me? Has something happened?"

"Oh no. She just told me that she's worried about Usagi. She hasn't been going out of the house much since you and the other Senshi have been gone. That and she misses

Seiya." Artemis informed her.

"Who misses Seiya? Usagi-chan or Luna?"

Artemis gave a forced laugh. "Usagi-chan. She misses Seiya."

"I knew it!" Minako proclaimed with a smile on her face. "I knew that they had a thing for each other! We need to plan something for Usagi-chan when we get back to Tokyo, Artemis."

"That's a good idea, Mina-chan. It would cheer Usagi-chan up so much."

"I'll get the girls together and we'll throw a party for Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed. "Ano, what if Mamoru-san comes back to Japan?"

"What about it, Minako? He has no right to see Usagi anymore." Artemis hissed.

Minako cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out from Pluto soon enough. Right now, don't you have party to plan?"

"Hai!"

----

So many months had passed since they returned home. He was overjoyed that they'd all returned home safely with Princess Kakyuu, but there was something still missing. Taiki and Yaten had noticed his gradual slump into consuming depression. He came out of his room less and less and ate on a rarer occasion. They all wanted him to be well again, but weren't sure of what to do. He seemed like a lost cause.

Seiya laid on the bed in his quarters. Why oh why did he ever return home? Because he had a duty to his princess. But ever since he'd gone to Earth in search of Kakyuu with his cousins, Yaten and Taiki, he'd been different. All because of a blonde ondango-haired rabbit. He sighed as he stared up at the plain ceiling. He knew that his friends had to have sensed his depression. Kakyuu was also included in this.

Kakyuu-hime had requested that Seiya return to Earth. Seiya's heart had jumped at the chance, but his mind told him to stay with his princess. This confrontation seemed to pull him even deeper into his depression. The Sailor Senshi of Earth had somehow managed to give each one of the Starlights a picture of them in their normal forms as a going away present. Seiya had been overjoyed with this gift, even if Haruka was in it. That way, he'd get to see Usagi everyday. His little Ondango. She was always smiling at him from the nightstand by his bed. He only hoped that she was happy on Earth.

After that final battle, his heart had broken. He saw Usagi with her boyfriend, Mamoru, in some strange armor floating in the sky with the other Senshi. She'd loved him even with not talking to him in so long. Seiya sighed. He so desperately wanted to be loved in that way by her. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes. Why did he still feel this way? Couldn't he just live his life happily? Not without her. He loved her. He loved Tsukino Usagi.

Was his little rabbit happy? He hoped she was. Mamoru's Star Seed had been returned and he'd stayed with her after the battle with Galaxia. Yaten and Taiki had also changed. He knew that both of them were dealing with their pain silently as it sank in that they may never see the Senshi of Venus or the Senshi of Mercury again. It was merely because the Sailor Wars were over and they had a duty to protect their princess that they could not return to Earth.

As Seiya laid on his bed, he fought back the tears of agony that threatened to fall. He wanted to hear his Ondango's voice. It had been half a year since he'd seen or heard her last. He closed his eyes as the tears began to creep from under his lashes.

_"Seiya."_

He pulled his eyes open slowly in response.

_"I don't know where you are..."_

That voice. He knew that voice. "O-ondango?"

_"...or if you even still care..."_

There was no mistaking that tone of voice. He knew it. Usagi had somehow managed to talk to him from Earth. Seiya's heart leapt with joy at hearing Usagi's voice. It was a miracle.

_"...but I have to tell you something."_

Seiya blinked at the sudden shift of tone in her voice. Something serious was going on. He'd only heard that change in Usagi's voice twice and it was on two very important occasions. Seiya's intrigue was now sparked.

_"Seiya, aishiteru."_

His blue eyes widened in shock. Usagi loved him? His Ondango loved him? Even after so long, she loved him. Those tears of agony that he'd been shedding suddenly turned to tears of joy. How he'd waited for that moment. Seiya wiped his eyes as he rose from his bed. For the first time in a week, he left his room. A new happiness floated around him. Nothing could bring him down now.

"Well, if it isn't our little gender-bending friend Seiya." spat a cruel voice from the end of the corridor.

"Oi, I can't help it if I'm used to this form, Doku. So, lay off." Seiya replied as he made his way into the main wing of the palace.

He'd been hearing his share of nasty comments whenever he did decide to leave his chambers. Yaten and Taiki had all taken on their true forms and were puzzled by their companion. It was Taiki that spotted him as he walked by.

"Seiya!" she called out. "It's good to see that you've come out of your chambers."

Seiya smiled and nodded happily. "Hai, I needed some fresh air and some food."

Taiki tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why the sudden change, Seiya? A few days ago, you wouldn't eat or come out of your chambers and now you're doing both."

"I just received a message of hope." he said as he stared out the window.

"I'm sure Yaten will be glad to see you out and about. She's been worried about you."

Taiki said with a nod. "Kakyuu-hime has also been worried."

"There's no need to be now." Seiya told her. A distant look came into his eyes.

Realization hit Taiki like a ton of bricks. "It's about her, isn't it?"

"Hai. I heard her voice."

"That's impossible, Seiya. She's thousands of miles away." Taiki tried to reason.

"It's not. I heard her and I got her message. I want to see her again, my Ondango." Seiya said softly.

Taiki shook her head. "You're a love-sick fool, Seiya. Come on, let's get you some food."

She grabbed Seiya's arm and drug him down the corridor toward the kitchens. There was no doubt that the chef could cook something up for him. They were both unaware that the Fireball Princess was watching them from behind a marble column. A small smile placed itself on her lips. So, Seiya had had contact with Serenity and was in fact in love with her. It was a shame that their short reign of peace would be over so soon. She was afraid that Seiya would be returning to Earth soon, but under such terrible circumstances that she hated to think about them.

----

Well, how did you guys like that? I know that hearing Seiya hearing Usagi's voice all the way across space is lame and impossible, but I'm going for romance here. Please read and respond! Please don't flame me too harshly. ::**puppy eyes::**

Aeden


	2. Chaos Stirs: The Senshi's Call to Battle

Title: Moonlight, Starlight

Series: Sailor Moon

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Author: Aeden Hale

Author's note: Ano, I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I would've liked, but I did get it out! With school and everything, I've had a hard time getting to my fanfiction and stuff. Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers:

**Annie: **Thank you very much! I love getting positive responses to my work. It makes me feel good.

**Tala ishtar:** thanks for the commet! Here's your update!

Thanks to everybody else who reviewed!

I just thought about something. I know that some people read the fanfiction aren't always familiar with the Japanese phrases that are used, so if you're one of those people, please either reply and let me know or email me at with any questions and I'll put the translations up at the top of the page on the next chapter. Having said that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me…prays**

-Chapter Two-

A huge smile was plastered on her face. She couldn't wait for Usagi to arrive. She'd be so surprised. Motoki had called her house and asked her to come down to the Crown because he wanted to show her something. She and the other girls had arrived home and bought all sorts of decorations. Considering it had been a few weeks before they came home, Minako had plenty of time to plan Usagi's party. The others had been thrilled with the idea and agreed to help. Makoto made a cheesecake, since it's what they all agreed to survive their battles for. Rei and Ami bought decorations and Minako herself had provided the music, the Three Lights CD, of course. Motoki gave them drinks on the house.

The bell rang as someone entered the front door. With a signal from Motoki, the four girls dove into their usual booth. Minako peeked over the edge of the seat to see Usagi wandering around. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Usagi made her way closer. At the last second, she and the others popped out of the seat.

"Surprise, Usagi-chan!" they shouted.

Usagi froze in her place as a smile spread across her face. A sparkle returned to her eyes as she leapt forward to hug each and every one of her friends and Senshi. The happiness swelled inside of her. All of her friends were home with her. Now if only she would get a sign from Seiya. Everything would be perfect. As they all filed into the booth, her smile continued to shine.

"Minna, you did all this for me?" she asked.

"Hai." Rei replied. "We heard that you needed some cheering up."

"Arigatou, minna-chan! I really needed some cheering up." Usagi proclaimed happily.

"How are things, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked her.

"By the way, there's cheese cake for you here, Usagi-chan." Makoto added.

Usagi cut herself a piece as she began to answer Ami's question. "Ano, Ami-chan, I had a

lot of free time." she explained with a giggle. "Luna gave me some good advice about a guy."

"A guy?!" Makoto, Rei, and Ami exclaimed, vaulting out of their seats. Minako didn't seem surprised in the least. "Who?" they asked.

"Seiya." Usagi murmured, blushing.

"Demo, what about Mamoru-san?" Rei asked.

Usagi straightened at this question. "He's at the university now and I still haven't heard anything from him. I'm wondering if he still even cares. I'm giving up on him, minna. He doesn't think that I'm worth keeping, I think."

"Usagi-chan." Rei muttered softly. "Gomen."

"Don't be, Rei-chan. Fate must not want things played out this way. What can I do with that?"

The entire booth fell silent. They were all pawns of Fate. How could they forget that? Makoto reached over and placed her hand on Usagi's. It felt as if their little Ondango was somehow fading from them. She'd told Seiya, as they overheard, that she couldn't stand to be alone, that she wasn't ok alone. Usagi was afraid to be alone. It was then that Ami stood up. This was supposed be happy.

"How about we play some games, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

Usagi blinked. "Ok, Ami-chan." she replied with a smile.

"Gomen ne, girls, but the games are going to have to wait."

They all looked over to spot the source of the mysterious voice. The time guardian stood just behind their booth with two other figures. Rei stared at Setsuna with a wary gaze. The Senshi of Pluto didn't usually appear unless there was reason to. The Inner Senshi exchanged baffled glances as they turned their faces back to Setsuna. Flipping her green hair over her shoulder, she studied each of them.

"I think that it's best if we retreat to the Hikawa Shrine." she stated.

"I agree, Setsuna. That way, we'll have a little more privacy than in the Crown."

"Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed as she jumped from her seat to greet the older woman. "When did you come back?" she asked, dislodging from her hug slightly.

Haruka gave a soft chuckle. "You'd better watch yourself, koneko-chan. Jealous eyes are watching."

Looking over, Usagi spotted a flash of teal hair that had caught the light. "Michiru-san!"

"Hi, Usagi-hime. It's been a while." Michiru answered with a laugh as she looped her arm around Haruka's waist.

"I take it that this isn't a social visit though." Rei commented as she rose from her seat.

"Dame. There is business to attend to." Pluto said seriously.

"Let's go then, minna. We shouldn't waste time." Makoto nodded.

"The best place to go is the Shrine." Rei told them. "Let's go."

----

Kakyuu bolted upright on her thrown. She'd felt it stirring again. Chaos was at work. A shudder coursed down her spine as she recalled the last time she'd felt it. Galaxia had been so malicious while Chaos inhabited her. Sailor Moon, with the help of the Light of Hope, had set Galaxia free to help guide the Star Seeds back to where they belonged. She shuddered at the thought of Chaos reeking havoc on Earth. Something had to be done. Kakyuu wrung her hands nervously as she stared at the red marble floor. If Chaos hadn't been destroyed the last time, how was it going to be destroyed this time? The Fireball Princess continued to tremble at the mere thought of such an entity in the universe again.

"Purincessu?"

Looking up, Kakyuu saw Healer standing behind one of the marble columns. "Hai, Healer?"

"Daijabou ka, Kakyuu-hime?" she asked full of concern.

"I'm fine, Healer. Demo, there is evil in the cosmos once again."

Healer stared at her, wide-eyed in disbelief. Hadn't they banished Galaxia and Chaos? Couldn't they have peace too? A sinking feeling washed over her as she watched her princess's reaction to the flood of darkness.

"Where is it now, hime?" Yaten questioned.

"Chaos is bent on attacking Earth. He is angry with Sailor Moon, iie, Sailor Cosmos for banishing him to the far reaches of space. Chaos wants revenge." Kakyuu replied.

"I've got to tell the others." Healer muttered, turning quickly to exit.

"Matte!" Kakyuu called after her, causing her to stop. "Onegai, don't tell the other

Starlights, especially not Fighter. She'll wish to depart right away and fall into trouble. Her feelings for Sailor Moon will cause her to be reckless."

Healer nodded. "I'll say nothing only because you asked. Something may have to be said in the future, though."

With that, she turned and exited the throne room. Kakyuu shook her head. Venus had brought so much light to Healer during her time on Earth. She prayed that no harm came to the Senshi of Earth as their fight with Chaos began. She would send the Starlights as a last resort, but as a last resort only. They deserved to be happy.

----

Usagi stretched as she made herself comfortable on a cushion that was placed on the floor in Rei's room. The other Senshi spread out and did the same. Rei scurried in from the kitchen with a bag of cookies that her grandfather had bought a day or so ago. It wasn't much, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't feel like eating anyway.

Setsuna stood before them with her calm demeanor. The seriousness of her expression kept the entire room silent. "I'm afraid that it isn't good news that I bear." she informed them.

"To be honest, do you ever have good news for us, Setsuna-san?" Minako asked.

"Mina-chan!" Artemis scolded.

"Nani-o? I was just wondering!"

"Please continue, Setsuna-san." Ami requested gently.

"As I was saying, the news isn't good. We all thought Chaos was defeated by Sailor Cosmos, demo, he wasn't."

Usagi held her breath in surprise and fear. "N-nani? How could Chaos have escaped the Galaxy Cauldron?"

"We believe that he wasn't sealed in the first place." Haruka spoke up. "Something went wrong in the process."

"What can we do against Chaos now, if we couldn't all beat him before?" Makoto asked quietly.

"Dame, minna." Usagi said suddenly. "We can do this if we work together. If I hadn't known that all of you believed in me, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Galaxia."

"We all have to be prepared this time." Michiru commented. "We'll never be able to defeat Chaos if we aren't prepared."

Each of the Inner Senshi nodded. They wouldn't have the help of the Starlights this time. They had to take care of themselves now. Usagi was their princess and they also had to do a better job of protecting her from this new threat.

----

Sorry guys! I don't mean to jump around so much with the settings, it's just that I like to let everybody know what's going on with both the Senshi and Kakyuu and the Starlights. I like my audience to be well informed! I'm currently working on chapter 3, so I hope that'll be out soon. Remember, R and R! Sailor Moon says!

Seiya: That was corny.

Aeden: I know it was! ::sticks tongue out::****

Seiya: Then why don't you change it?

Aeden: Because I don't want to!

Seiya: You're so cute when you're mad. ::grins::

Aeden: Aww, do you really think so? ::glomps::

Seiya:

Aeden: Oops…::waves:: Ja ne!

Aeden


	3. Saturn's Awakening: Hotaru Comes to Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me…::pouts::**

Author's Note: I was finally able to get Microsoft Word working today. After lots of debugging and deleting of stuff that I didn't need, I freed up a lot of space on my computer. I hope that I'll be able to update more often now because of this. Well, on with the story!

**Mena: **Here's your request! Chapter three!

-Chapter Three-

"Itai! That hurt, Haruka-san!"

"You're never going to learn to protect yourself if you don't get a few bruises in the process, koneko-chan." the Senshi of Uranus replied.

Usagi sniffled as she rubbed her fingers. Haruka had just smashed them with her bo staff while trying to teach her to fight properly. Ever since they'd been told by Michiru that they had to be prepared, the Senshi had gone into training. That had been a couple of weeks ago. Shaking the feeling back into her hand, Usagi picked up her own staff and waited for

Haruka's assault to begin again.

"Ready?" Haruka asked.

"Hai." she replied.

The Senshi of Wind came running at her at full speed. Usagi gave a little yelp as Haruka brought her staff down full force at her. She brought her own staff up to block the swing and stumbled backward in the process. Haruka was using only a quarter of her strength. Usagi could barely hold Uranus's staff away from her.

"Fight back, koneko-chan. The enemy will pommel you if you keep backing away." Haruka grunted.

"I'm trying, Haruka-san!" Usagi protested.

She finally found enough strength to push Haruka's staff away from her and jumped away, holding her staff in a defensive position. Usagi panted as she kept her eyes on Haruka.

"Yatta. Now you have to master attacking. Are you ready to try that?"

"Hai." Usagi replied.

Readying her staff, Usagi leapt forward to attack Haruka. She brought her staff down as if she were going to hit Haruka over the head. Her sparring partner blocked the hit and pushed her away. Usagi's feet slid in the dirt as she stopped herself in mid slide and ran at her again. This time, she aimed at Haruka's abdominal area. As Haruka moved to block, Usagi changed the staff's target and wrapped the Wind Senshi on the shoulder. Haruka let out a yelp of pain.

"Very good, koneko-chan! Two weeks of training is finally paying off." Haruka complimented as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Arigatou, Haruka-san! I'm trying my best!" Usagi pipped. "I just wish that Seiya could see how well I'm doing."

Haruka's eyes darkened at Usagi's last phrase. "He won't come near you again."

Usagi looked at her guardian in confusion. "Why, Haruka-san? You know that we fight on the same side. We all want peace. You told him to protect me last time."

"It doesn't matter. He won't come near you again; not if I have anything to say about it."

Usagi looked down at the dirt, her staff resting casually in her hand. "Why does it always have to be like this? Why can't we just understand each other? It's not fair."

"Gomen ne, koneko-chan, demo, my duty is to protect my princess and that's what I'm going to do. Kou Seiya only gets in my way." Haruka replied.

----

The command center was filled with the beeping of the computer. The only light was that of the computer screen. Two silhouetted cat figures could be made out by the blinding blue glare. The Senshi command center below the Crown arcade was hardly used these days. With the new threat made by Chaos, Luna and Artemis decided that it was best to check their resources.

"Have you found anything yet, Luna?"

"Iie, Artemis. The negative energy levels are all green. There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary." Luna replied.

Artemis opened one blue eye lazily as his white tail swished. "Then where is Chaos hiding?"

"I don't know. If we could find him, then we could monitor him from the command center to make sure he doesn't attack."

A red flashing light caught Artemis's attention. Rising to his feet, he walked across the consol to examine the oddity. He let out a gasp in response. Luna then began to study what he'd found. She also uttered a gasp.

"Kami-sama." Artemis muttered.

"Who would've thought." Luna commented with a grim look settling over her face.

The screen was placed over the Antarctic. "Point D" was flashing in bright red letters. That was the exact same area from which Metallia and Beryl had attacked. Chaos was either very skilled in finding hiding places, or he was reading the memories of the Senshi. A shiver crept up Luna's spine. If Chaos was reading the memories of the Senshi, couldn't he see how all of their past adversaries were beaten? Luna felt that she was going to be sick.

"Artemis, we have a much bigger problem on our hands than we originally thought."

"I know." Artemis nodded. "We're going to have to keep a closer eye on Usagi from now on."

Luna nodded in agreement. "We should contact Setsuna as soon as possible."

As if the mere thought of her caused her to materialize, Pluto appeared through a warp hole. Both of the guardian cats gave a startled jump as the Senshi of Time stood before them.

"There have been new developments." she stated.

"Hai, we know where Chaos is hiding." Luna informed her.

"Then you know what we must do."

"Nani?" Artemis asked.

"Usagi-chan is going to have to be relocated. I'll speak with her parents and she will stay with Haruka, Michiru, and I. Saturn will also have to be reawoken." Pluto told them. "I am going to see Kakyuu-hime and inform her of the situation. She and the Starlights won't be happy, but they must know."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Artemis asked.

"Hai. Find Hotaru-chan and use the mind meld on her. When she remembers who she is, bring her to Michiru. I have already informed the other Outer Senshi of what will be taking place."

"Hai!" both cats replied as they leapt down from the control panel.

Pluto watched them scurry out of the command center. She decided that she would deal with the greater of the two evils that she still had to take care of. Concentrating her energy, her form began to fade. Her destination was Kinmoku.

----

Luna and Artemis came to a stop in front of a large white house that seemed to be well taken care of, the Tomoe residence. They both knew that Hotaru lived with her father, who was a scientist. They wandered around the back of the house to see their friend sitting in the grass with a bouquet of flowers she'd just picked. Luna decided to be brave and was the first to wander up to her. This caught Hotaru's attention.

"Oh, hello kitty. What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

"I'm here to give you back your memory, Hotaru." Luna replied.

_Smooth Luna_, Artemis thought.

"N-nani?" Hotaru stuttered. "What did you just say?"

"There's not time to explain. The other Senshi need you."

"Senshi. You mean, Sailor Moon and the others?"

"Hai." Luna said. "This won't hurt."

A yellow beam shot from Luna's forehead to Hotaru's casting in all of the memories that Hotaru should've remembered. The little girl with raven hair saw herself as the Senshi of death and rebirth. She saw her princess fighting Nehelenia and Galaxia. She saw her own Star Seed stolen by Uranus. She saw Sailor Saturn. Hotaru blinked a few times and looked to Luna and then Artemis, who was still hidden in the bushes.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Chaos has returned, Hotaru." Artemis informed her.

"We'll explain everything on the way to find Michiru." Luna told her.

Hotaru nodded and ran into the house. She'd have to somehow explain to her father that she wouldn't be around very often for the next few months. He wouldn't be too happy about that. She was only twelve.

----

"Halt! State your name and your business!" the guards shouted as they crossed their spears to prevent her from going any farther.

"I'm here on urgent business. I must speak with Kakyuu-hime."

"Who are you?" the guard repeated.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gates of Time and Senshi of Revolution. I must speak with Kakyuu-hime." Pluto stated calmly.

The guard nodded as he led her down the wide corridors. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of Pluto's heels on the marble floor. As they turned the corner, she caught a quick glimpse of Fighter standing at the window. She quickly turned her gaze away. If Fighter saw her here, he'd follow and inquire about her princess. She didn't have that kind of time. Pluto was led to the throne room and told to wait.

----

The sound of heels wasn't usually a normal sound at this time of day. Turning, Seiya held his breath. Sailor Pluto was here. She'd looked over and saw him. Before he had time to address her, she'd looked back and continued to be led away by a guard. What was she doing here? His curiosity got the better of him and he left the window, quietly following Pluto. Unfortunately, Taiki and Yaten caught him.

"What are you doing?" Yaten asked.

"Nothing." Seiya lied.

"It's no use, Seiya. We both know when you're not being truthful." Taiki laughed.

Seiya sighed. "Alright, do you want to know the truth? I just saw Pluto being led to the throne room."

"Nani?!" Yaten exclaimed.

"Doushite?" Taiki asked in much the same manner.

"I don't know. That's what I was going to find out." Seiya admitted.

"Let's go then!" Yaten urged.

----

Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Don't forget that I like hearing what you guys think. I know that little bit on not liking Mamoru in the last chapter might have been a little much, but I really don't like him. Anyway, r and r.

Aeden


	4. Kakkyuu's Decision: Starlights Detained

A.N.-- Here I am again! I finally got Chapter four up, so I hope everybody's happy. That last review was from my friend from Biology who commented while I was logged in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! You know what to do!

****

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything, please don't sue me…::prays::**

-Chapter Four-

Kakyuu stared at Pluto in surprise. "What are you doing here, Pluto? Shouldn't you be guarding the Gates of Time?"

"I would prefer if the Starlights were here to hear this bit of news."

"Iie. I'm not going to let them get involved this time. They've done enough for this galaxy." Kakyuu said, shaking her head.

Pluto looked into her eyes. "The Senshi have gone back into training, demo, I'm afraid it won't be enough. Saturn has been revived and the Outer Senshi have returned to the system, but we fear that Chaos is reading the memories of the Senshi without them knowing it; studying their attacks and fighting styles. If he does that, then there is no way we can defeat him."

The Fireball princess looked away. "Doku, onegai, bring the Starlights to me."

"Don't bother, we're here."

Kakyuu looked up to see Seiya leading the other Starlights into her chamber. A strained look crossed his face. He'd obviously overheard the conversation between Pluto and herself.

"Chaos has established himself on Earth?" Seiya asked in a panicked tone. "We have to help then!"

"Iie. I'm not sending you to Earth until there is need to."

"Demo, purincessu--" Seiya began to argue.

"I have made my decision." Kakyuu cut him off.

Pluto turned to them, holding her time staff tightly in her fist. "I fear that this second battle with Chaos isn't going to be over for quite some time. Chaos has yet to attack us, demo, he's set up a base of operations and his power is growing. Usagi-hime will have to be ready to use the Ginzuishou this time."

"Nani-o?" Yaten asked.

"Usagi-chan isn't strong enough to weild the Ginzuishou as a weapon yet. If she uses it too soon, the power could kill her." Pluto explained. "Chaos is using Metallia's old

hiding spot to grow in strength and if there is any negative energy left there from Usagi's battle with Beryl and Metallia, Chaos is using it to grow."

Taiki clenched her fists. "Purincessu! We must help them! By the details Pluto's just given us, they can't win!"

"Iie. My decision stands." Kakyuu repeated.

"Doushite?! Doushite?!" Seiya shouted. "They need our help and we're ordered not to go! How can we keep our honor as Senshi if we remain here?!"

"Do you want to know?" Kakyuu whispered. "I don't wish any of you to be hurt. You've saved this galaxy once before. You've fought enough."

"We won't be hurt, but others will die protecting this galaxy." Taiki replied forcefully as an image of Sailor Mercury speaking with her dying breath raced through her mind.

"How can we do that?" Yaten asked as she thought of Venus. "How can we allow the ones we love to die for us when we've done nothing to help them?"

Pluto shifted her staff as she turned to leave. "I won't fight to change your princess's mind, demo, she may get a message from one of the other Senshi or myself after it's too late. Gomen ne for wasting your time, Kakyuu-hime. I must inform our princess of this change of events." She said, a light laugh escaping her lips. "She won't be happy when she hears that this means that her training with Haruka will have to increase. Usagi-chan is covered in bumps and bruises as it is."

"Matte!" Seiya called after her, causing her to stop and turn. "Let me go with you."

"Seiya!" Yaten protested.

"Iie." Pluto answered simply. "Your princess doesn't wish for you or the other Starlights to be involved. I won't cause you to become a traitor to your princess. I know how much you want to help Usagi-chan, demo, you can't right now. She misses you very much, if that helps. Ja."

Seiya watched Pluto open a vortex and disappear. His form was trembling with anger. Why did his princess have to be so constricting now? He turned to Kakyuu, his eyes emblazoned with the fire of rage.

"Doushite?! Why is now any different from half a year ago when we fought Chaos with Sailor Moon and the Kibo no Hikari? Doushite? You wanted us to fight then! Why not now?" he shouted.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other as Kakyuu lowered her eyes. "It's as I said before. You've fought enough. You deserve peace."

"Hai, purincessu, demo, if the Earth Senshi can't defeat Chaos, what then? What's to stop him from coming back to Kinmoku and attacking again?" Taiki asked gently.

Yaten nodded in agreement. "He'll want to destroy the entire universe. They need us."

"I won't send you until I hear word of their need." Kakyuu said. "I won't be separated from you again."

"Purincessu." Taiki murmured.

"Fine, demo, as soon as I hear from the Earth Senshi, I'm leaving to fight." Seiya growled as he stormed from the room.

----

"So you're staying with Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san?" Makoto asked.

"Hai." Usagi replied. "My parents were told that it was for etiquette training."

Minako giggled. "And they believed that? Wow, that's something new."

"It's because Luna and Artemis found Chaos at Point D." Ami explained. "The Outer Senshi think that they can keep a better eye on Usagi-chan since they don't go to school anymore."

Rei nodded. "Hotaru will be there too, right Usagi?"

"Hai. Luna woke Saturn herself. I really hope that this fight doesn't get too bad."

"It might, so we'll have to be prepared." Makoto said as she paused on the sidewalk.

Usagi also paused with her suitcase in her hand. "We can do this, minna. We've all been training very hard with Haruka-san and Michiru-san, so we have to have gotten

stronger."

The others nodded slowly. What would happen if Pluto told Usagi that the Starlights weren't coming? It would break her heart. Minako was the only one who could really

tell how much Usagi loved Seiya. She was the Senshi of Love, after all. But if Haruka didn't like him as much as she had before, there could be a problem. Minako could

always worry about that later. They had a war to worry about.

----

Usagi looked around her as she and the others arrived at the house Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna shared. It was a little bigger than her own, so there would be plenty of room

for them all. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door cracked open as Haruka stood before them.

"Ah, come in koneko-chan." she said. "Ano, it looks like everybody else is here too." she commented with a chuckle.

She stood aside and ushered Usagi and the others inside. A warm smell of sugar drifted from the kitchen. Sniffing the air, Usagi moved to poke her head around the corner.

A giggle from Michiru could be heard. She'd been spotted.

"Usagi-chan, you're just as curious as ever. We're baking cookies." Michiru told her.

"We?" Usagi asked.

"Hai!" squeaked another voice from the kitchen. "Hi, Usagi-san!"

A broad smile crossed Usagi's face. "Hi, Hotaru-chan! When did you get here?"

"About half an hour before you did. Luna and Artemis told me that Setsuna would've come for me but she had to talk to your parents." Hotaru explained.

"Demo, Setsuna-san never came to Usagi's house." Rei said.

"Hai, her parents said that they'd talked to someone before that." Ami added.

"That's because Setsuna had other business to attend to." Haruka said. "It was me that talked to your parents, koneko-chan."

"Demo, where is Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked.

"Here."

The Inner Senshi proceeded to give a startled jump at the sudden voice. Pluto stood behind them with her time staff upright. Usagi turned around quickly to study the Senshi of Time.

"Where did you go, Setsuna-san?" she asked.

"To Kinmoku, to ask for help." Pluto replied.

Usagi froze. "K-Kinmoku? The home planet of the Starlights? Doushite?"

"Hai. I went to ask them for help."

"What did they say?" Minako asked in a guarded tone.

"Kakyuu-hime refused to help. She doesn't wish for the Starlights to be hurt." Pluto explained.

"So they're not coming?" Makoto asked.

"Iie."

"It's for the better." Haruka stated. "We don't need them in our way."

"Usagi-chan?" Rei murmured.

Usagi clasped her hands together and rested them against her chest. Seiya wouldn't be coming to help them. Clenching her eyes closed, she refused to let anymore tears fall. She had to be strong this time. Seiya had rested all of his hopes on her last time. She couldn't let him down now. Why couldn't Princess Kakyuu understand that there were people on Earth who loved the Starlights as much as she did? Ami would watch after Taiki and Minako would watch after Yaten. Usagi herself would make sure Seiya was safe. Opening her eyes, Usagi decided that she was going to fight with all she had to keep the planet safe from Chaos.

----

Well, here's my chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner! Ja ne!

Aeden

Chokatenimotsu: Get out of my way, beeyach!

Aeden: Whose going to make me, you?

Choke: damnit unroe…this story(that I have not read)…sucks ass!!!!! Why isn't rei the focal point…why am I typing this?....tis my computer now wench biscuit

Aeden: ::sweatdrops:: Well, Rei is going to be paired with Yaten/Healer, what more can you want?

Choke: ummm…duh (exasperated sigh)…me and Rei…baka….

Aeden: Um…O.o….Well….yeah….maybe in the next chapter ::winks::

Choke: mmmm….hot shojo-ai lovin for melissaa……(drools)…me and you unroe…me and you!

Aeden: O.O…::backs away:: You scare me….::holds up a sign that says "help" in giant letters:: Until next time…in the next episode of Melissa Ball Q: the Choke saga, Melissa and Rei will be together at last, BUT what happens when a jealous Yaten comes to steal Rei back? Find out in the next exciting episode of Melissa Ball Q! (Choke:…if this show is anything like dbz…it'll take 30 episodes for the plot to go anywhere..so don't expect much(throws up for some reason))


	5. Premonitions of Darkness: Doubts Spread

Hey, minna! I know it's been a while since I've updated, so here's chapter five!

**Bellebelerly**Thanks a lot!

**Wind Goddess Haruka:** Bwahahaha! I know I'm evil. Yes, I know Kakyuu is very jealous. I'm making her subtly so because I really think Kakyuu is kind of a brat. P

**Kagome-reincarnation:** Thank you! I'm honestly trying to keep Usagi in character, but make her a little stronger as well. As for the part with Mamoru, he's been away for a few months now and at the beginning Usagi was taking it really hard, even though I don't say that in the story. She eventually figures out for herself that she can't keep crying over it. Don't worry about Chibi-Usa. I have a plan for her.

Also, I had an epiphany. Couples will be Taiki/Ami, Seiya/Usagi (duh), and Yaten/Rei. I haven't seen that one, so I decided to throw it in there. Enjoy!

-Chapter Five-

Why had their princess decided such a thing? Chaos had become a threat to the universe once again and she didn't want them to be hurt? If the Starlights didn't fight, what would happen to the rest of the galaxy? Would it be the same case for the Earth Senshi as it had been for them? Serenity would certainly come to ask their help if it was needed. Maker gazed out at the gardens from a window in the corridor. She turned to Healer, whom was right at her elbow.

"I feel terrible. We're obeying our princess, demo, we're betraying our friends."

"Hai, and if we go to save our friends, we're betraying our princess." Healer added.

Maker nodded. "We can't win either way. What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait for word on the others."

Maker and Healer turned to see Seiya standing behind them. He looked none too happy with the reply he gave, but he just sighed and joined them at the window. Fixing his stare at a rose patch, he leaned on the sill.

"I don't understand her. She begged us to help the Sailor Senshi of Earth fight Chaos last time, demo, why is now any different? It makes me feel so guilty." Seiya said in a hushed voice.

"I know, Seiya. We have to go, demo, we have to stay. It's a vicious principle that we live by." Maker stated.

Healer nodded in response. "They'll be fine, Seiya, at least for a while." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Pluto said that she or one of the others would be back for help."

"Demo, what if it's too late?" he asked, turning to face his comrades.

Maker and Healer exchanged confused glances as Seiya pushed himself from the window

ledge. He gave a knowing smirk as he closed his eyes briefly and began making his way

down the hall.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to answer that one."

"Seiya!" Healer called after him. Maker placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let him go. He's hurt right now and wants to go help the one he loves. He feels powerless while we're stuck here."

Healer let her shoulders slump as she stared at the marble floor. She clenched her fists in

momentary anger. "So do I! I feel powerless as well while Mars and the others are fighting for the safety of their world and the universe."

"We may see them again sooner than you think, Healer. We may." Maker said, diverting her eyes back to the garden.

----

Usagi leaned over her suitcase as she unpacked her clothing. She was somewhat unsure of how things were going to be living with the Outer Senshi. Minako and the others had gone to leave her to adjust to her new surroundings. Usagi studied the walls and features of the guestroom closely. The walls and ceiling were painted a glossy eggshell white. The large windows, covered with blue drapes, gave enough light to small room to create the illusion of a large chamber. The wooden floor was clean and swept, marred only by the royal blue bedskirt that brushed the floor. A few select pieces of furnature garnished the room: a desk and chair with a lamp, a dresser for Usagi's clothes, a vanity with a stool, and a nightstand that also had a lamp. It was personally more than Usagi could ask for.

Luna sat perched on the bed post, watching her mistress move around in silence. She'd been worried about Usagi since Pluto told them all that the Starlights wouldn't be coming to aid in their battle with Chaos. Luna's ears drooped as she watched Usagi move about the room in a sad lumber. She'd acted this way since Pluto had arrived telling them that the Starlights wouldn't be coming. Luna could feel the ache in Usagi's heart. How would her princess be in any shape to fight Chaos if she was in such a state?

"Usagi-chan, are you going to be alright?" Luna asked.

"Hai, Luna. I'll be fine." Usagi said as a fake smile plastered itself on her face. Luna couldn't help but notice the bear brooch that she held in her hand. "I just need to see him again."

Luna sighed sadly. "You know that probably won't happen for a while, don't you, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi nodded. "I know. I was just hoping that it would be a dream and he'd be here with me right now."

"I know, Usagi-chan, demo, we all need you to be your strongest in body and in heart. You won't be able to win against Chaos if you're not both of those things."

Usagi was nodded slowly. She knew she had to push Seiya to the back of her mind, but her heart refused to do the same. It cried out in protest at her mind's actions. Her inner turmoil was interupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Usagi-san, may I come in?" asked a small voice from the other side.

"Hai, Hotaru-chan, come in."

The little girl blinked her violet eyes at the silence of the room. Normally her princess had some sort of music going, but not today. She felt her sorrow and could do nothing about it. Hotaru smiled instead, taking Usagi's hand in her own.

"Michi-mama's baking a cake for desert after dinner. She wants us to ice it, Usagi-san." she informed her happily.

"What's for dinner?" the blonde asked.

Hotaru thought for a moment. "She said you could choose tonight since you are the guest."

Usagi giggled with delight. "I'll be thinking about it then. Let's go help Michiru-san in the kitchen!"

"Hai!" Hotaru exclaimed. Taking her princess by the hand again, she led them both out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Luna smiled at the younger girl. She was doing her best to cheer Usagi up and it looked like it had worked.

----

Michiru sat down on the couch beside Haruka. She'd just sent Hotaru to retrieve Usagi for help in the kitchen. This would give them time to talk about their plan. Setsuna sat in the arm chair across from them, her eyes serious and set. Haruka draped an arm over Michiru's shoulders as the sheer quiet of the room settled on everything.

"So Chaos is hiding at this 'Point D.'" Haruka commented. "What does that mean to us?"

"From what Luna told me," Setsuna began, "Point D is where the Inner Senshi fought their first adversary, Queen Beryl and Metallia I believe is what Luna said their names were."

Michiru nodded. "And the guardians are afraid that there might still be negative energy that Chaos could be feeding on?"

"Hai." Setsuna replied. "That and the fact that Chaos shouldn't have known about Point D. All three of us have a feeling that he's trying to read the memories of the Inner Senshi to learn their fighting styles. Chaos knows us from earlier encounters, so we don't concern him."

"We should be the ones to attack first, then. That way, Chaos won't be suspecting it." Haruka suggested.

"It's possible that that could work." Michiru said, resting her index finger on her chin. "Is there any way we can teach the Inner Senshi about mind blocks?"

"I believe so, demo, it would be tricky to do. Plus, it would take months for them to learn." Setsuna explained.

Haruka clenched her fist. "We don't have that kind of time, Setsuna. Chaos could attack us any day now."

"I know, Haruka. That's why we have to make a preemptive strike. We need to call a meeting with the rest of the Senshi as soon as possible." Setsuna replied.

"I can start making calls and tell them to meet us here after dinner." Michiru offered.

"Good plan, koi." Haruka said, kissing her forehead. "That way, we can set up a barrier here to prevent Chaos from learning anything new."

"Michi-mama! Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa! Usagi-san and I are here to help in the kitchen now!" Hotaru called from the hallway.

Haruka chuckled. "Ok, firefly. Let's get started."

"Matte, who said you could work in the kitchen, Haruka?" Michiru asked teasingly.

"Michiru." Haruka said with a slight whine in her tone.

Michiru giggled. "Alright, alright, you can help Hotaru-chan and Usagi-chan ice the cake."

"Ok." Haruka accepted with a smile.

Setsuna just smiled and shook her head. She watched as Michiru set all that was needed for them to complete their task of cake icing and then made her way to the phone. Things were only going to get worse from this point on.


	6. Plans of the Senshi: Attack on Chaos

Hi! I decided to be nice and update again! I'm currently working on chapter seven and let me tell you, it's been really hard with school. I've had two research papers to do and a presentation for one of them. Yeesh. Anyway, here's chapter six!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song, _My Only Love_. I threw the song in there from the first season because I thought it would be a different twist.**

**Topaz Dragon: **I'm not really sure actually. I feel bad leaving them all alone though. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! J

**Wind Goddess Haruka: **hides behind a hay bale Hey! I'm working everything out! I know it's slow in going, but things will turn out ok, I promise! Thanks for reviewing! J

Now, on with the story!

-Chapter Six-

Ami shivered and pulled her coat tighter to her as the wind bit from all around her. Even though it was the end of August, it was colder than usual, a sure sign that Chaos was at work. As she made her way down the street from the apartment that she and her mother shared, the blue-haired girl looked up at the cloudy gray sky. Oh, how empty her heart felt. He was gone and might not be coming back either. Ami let out a sigh as she picked up her pace a little on the way to Haruka and Michiru's.

How could she possibly forget anything about him? That mahogany hair. Those lilac eyes that seemed to burn down deep into her very soul. She couldn't forget Kou Taiki. She didn't care if his true form was female. Ami still loved him. It was like Makoto had said so long ago. Taiki is Taiki. Nothing could change that. Even if he was Sailor Star Maker, he was still also the intelligent young man who had looked through a telescope with her at their teacher's house. Ami blushed when she remembered how Maker had called her Miss Sweetheart. She had been in battle at the time, so she couldn't take too much notice of it. Now that she had time to think about it, what had it meant?

The blue-haired girl knew that there was a soft spot in her heart for Taiki. There would always be one there for him. Ami sighed as she stopped on the front walk of Haruka and Michiru's house. She hadn't realized that she'd been that deep in thought. Ami let out a light laugh at herself. Her mind had wandered so far from her that when she arrived at the home of her friends, it was a bit of a surprise. The Senshi of Mercury paused outside the front door for a moment before ringing the bell. Ami only hoped that she could spare Taiki the pain of leaving his princess again. If she and the others could protect Earth and the universe by themselves, they wouldn't need to involve the Starlights. With a new determination, she stepped onto the porch and wrung the bell again.

----

Usagi brightened as she saw Ami enter when Michiru stepped aside. She bounded up to the blue-haired girl and led her into the living room. She was the first of the Inner Senshi to arrive. Sitting down on the floor, Usagi took this opportunity to ask Ami some questions.

"Ami-chan, do you know why Haruka-san and Michiru-san are calling us all together?"

"Iie, Usagi-chan. I don't." Ami answered honestly.

Usagi frowned. "Well, why do you think they called you all here?"

Ami giggled at her friends inquisitiveness. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, Usagi-chan. We just have to wait until the others arrive."

Haruka chuckled as she heard her princess interrogating Ami about the situation. The blonde bunny pouted as she waited for the rest of her Senshi to arrive. Slowly but surely, they all began to arrive at the home of the Outer Senshi. The Inner Senshi made themselves at home around the wooden coffee table in the center of the living room.

"What's so important that you called us all here?" Rei asked.

"I called you all here so we could discuss our plan for attacking Chaos." Michiru replied.

"Hai, I think we've come up with a feesable plan." Haruka added.

"Really?" Minako asked. "What's that?"

It was Setsuna who spoke next. "After thinking on it for a bit, we decided that the smartest thing to do would be to attack Chaos before he attacks us."

"Demo, Setsuna-san, how are we going to do that? We don't even know where he is." Usagi asked honestly.

"Unless you've figured out where he's hiding." Makoto commented.

Setsuna nodded. "We've located him at Point D."

This answer produced a united gasp from the Inner Senshi. The Outer Senshi exchanged looks, but said nothing. They each felt a slow creep of panic edge up over the Inner Senshi at the mention of Point D. Terrible things must have happened to them there if it had drawn such a reaction from them. Haruka ignored this detail for the time being but filed it away for later.

"If we don't give Chaos time to attack us, there won't be any unnecessary loss of life. We can also keep from destroying Tokyo this time." Haruka pointed out.

"So we take the fight to him." Ami commented.

"Hai."

Makoto rested her chin on her hand. "What if we can't defeat him? We don't have any outside help this time."

"We'll be fine." Minako replied quickly. "Besides, there are a few certain Sailor Senshi that we wouldn't want to get hurt now, would we?" she raced quickly, throwing her eyes in Usagi's direction.

"Sou! Sou!" Makoto agreed quickly. "We'll be fine."

As if on cue, Usagi looked at them with a smile on her face. "We'll keep this planet safe from Chaos even without the Starlights. It's our turn to stand up and fight."

The Inner Senshi nodded in agreement. Chaos would be a tough opponent to beat, but they could do it. Rei made a mental note to do a fire reading as soon as she got back to the temple. This battle would be one of their hardest. If they gave up now, the galaxy would be in ruin. It then hit her. Usagi was also Sailor Cosmos now, the balance guardian of the universe. How could she have forgotten? Their princess had told them after their rebirth about Chibi Chibi and the Light of Hope. Galaxia's Star Seed had entered her body and transformed her into Sailor Cosmos.

"We've forgotten one thing, minna." Rei spoke up.

"What's that, Rei-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Usagi isn't just Sailor Moon anymore. Since her last battle with Galaxia and Chaos, she has the Light of Hope inside her. She's Sailor Cosmos."

"I'd forgotten about that!" Minako exclaimed. "That could be a major help!"

Setsuna looked over at her princess momentarily. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"I was just hoping to leave Cosmos out of this, demo, we need the power. I didn't like becoming Cosmos. I didn't feel like myself." Usagi replied, visibly shivering.

Haruka bent over behind her and wrapped her arms around the small blonde's shoulders in a hug. "It will all work out, koneko-chan. You'll be fine."

Usagi turned her head to look at her sandy-haired guardian. "Hai! I'll be ok, Haruka-san." she replied with a slight tinge to her cheeks. As the older woman let her go, Usagi rose to her feel and let out a large yawn. "Well, minna, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed. We've got a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

"Usagi." Rei murmured as her princess disappeared down the hall. This was so hard on her.

----

Sitting in front of the vanity mirror, Usagi brushed her long blonde hair gently, out of its usual Ondangos. There was so much going on. Chaos was now posing a huge threat and still one thing was on her mind. Him. Blue eyes, ebony hair, cheeky attitude, beautiful smile. Kou Seiya. She wanted him to be with her now more than anything. Usagi placed her brush back down on the vanity and stared at her reflection as it looked back at her. Why would he have wanted such a pathetic little princess anyway? Seiya could easily have won the heart of Princess Kakyuu. The Fireball princess was much stronger than she was and ten times as beautiful. An announcment on the radio cut across her thoughts like a razor.

"By request tonight, here's a song that was at the top of the charts two years ago. Hope you enjoy, folks."

As soon as the piano cue came in slowly, tears welled in Usagi's eyes. It just had to be this song, didn't it?

_Deep in my soul _

_A love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

_The secret's bare_

_The feelings show_

This song fit perfectly with how she felt about Seiya. Usagi smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirrior. She'd said that she wouldn't cry anymore about him. She pushed back the stool and moved to the sliding glass door that was in her room. She walked out into the courtyard and stared up at the stars. He was out there somewhere. Was he thinking about her like she was thinking about him? Did it hurt him too? Was Seiya missing her? Usagi didn't know.

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish _

_On a shooting star_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

A bright star shot across the navy blue of the night sky. Usagi gasped as a thought crossed her mind and then she chided herself. That wasn't him, but she could still make a wish. Oh how she wished to Selene that she could see him now, that she could be safe in his arms. The hope of seeing Seiya again was keeping Usagi from being scared about the upcoming battle. She would never let Chaos win if only to protect Seiya.

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

_My only love_

Closing her eyes, Usagi imagined that she was in Seiya's arms at that very moment. He was holding her close to him and she was resting her head on his chest. She could remember his scent so well. Seiya's warmth had given her such comfort. Before she knew it, tears were snaking their way down her cheeks.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_You're reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start_

_My only love_

Usagi made her way back inside the house, closing the glass door behind her. Climbing into her bed, she sighed as she wiped her eyes. She'd still received no sign that Seiya had gotten her message or was that what the shooting star was? No, that was silly. It was just a star. Usagi slid under the covers and pulled them up around her chin. Why were things always so complicated for her? Couldn't she just be a normal high school student like everyone else? All she wanted was the be loved by Seiya and finish high school.

She couldn't do that, though, because she was the balance element, the guardian of the universe. Cosmos was inhabiting her body. As she slid into the world of sleep, she realized one thing. There would be no normal life for Tsukino Usagi.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known if from the start_

_My only love_

_My only love_

----

The negative energy was growing. He could feel it. He asked himself again why their princess hadn't sent them to Earth to help its Senshi and he still couldn't come up with a viable answer. It made him sick to his stomach to think that his princess was being so selfish. If they didn't help, the Inner and Outer Senshi would surely die. Healer was saying less and less every day. Even Maker was becoming more frustrated by the minute. Seiya wasn't sure what to do. All aspects of him were telling him to rush to their aid, her aid. Her, his Ondango. Usagi. He propped his head on his hand as he watched the first stars winking into the night sky. They were so beautiful to look at. Their twinkle reminded him vaguely of her. No, Usagi's shine was much brighter.

It was then that he realized that he had been absentmindedly humming Nagareboshi He. A bitter-sweet smile rose to his lips. He actually missed being on stage. Sure, the excess attention from the female fans was a bit smothering at times, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Seiya liked the attention when he was feeling lonely, but he only wanted attention from one girl. Ondango. He smiled as he thought of the golden-haired girl that invaded his thoughts more and more everyday. His only wish was to go and help save her planet. Seiya had a feeling that when he did finally see Usagi again, it wouldn't

be the happy reunion that he'd been hoping for. He gave a hollow laugh as he tried to shrug off the feeling of dread that had suddenly overcome him.

So, how did you guys like that one? I really am working hard to get chapter seven up by Christmas. Hope you guys had a good thanksgiving! Ja ne!

Aeden


	7. The Evil Lying at Point D: Chaos Appears

Author's Note: Hi, minna! I finally found my USB pin, so now I can update! Yay! I'm sorry it's been so long, but with final exams in school and my new furniture coming and me having to move it upstairs, not to mention Christmas, I've been really busy. Well, without further adeu, Chapter seven!!

**TopazDragon** Pluto/Kakyuu sounds good to me! The only thing that is that Hotaru is eleven or twelve and Minako is sixteen. What were your other suggestions? Thanks for reviewing!

**Flame Ivy Rose:** Thanks for the review! Here's your update!

**UsaKou13:** Thank you so very much! It's good to hear compliments because I'm very self-conscious about my writing.

**Anomius**Thanks!

**Sayain46: **Here's the next chapter for you!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, please don't sue me…::prays::**

-Chapter Seven-

"I think if we use the Sailor Teleport, we can make it to Point D without using a great deal of energy and basically sneak into Chaos's stronghold." Ami explained

All eight Sailor Senshi stood out in the front courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine as Ami explained her calculations to them. It was bitterly cold outside and, strangely enough, snow had begun to fall. Things were getting worse with every passing hour. A serious look settled on Minako's face.

"Then what are we waiting for, minna? Henshin yo!"

"Hai!" came a chorus of responses.

"Moon Eternal! Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make up!"

Multicolored lights filled the air as the nine women in the front of the Shrine were transformed into warriors of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi. Sitting on the wooden porch were two cats, one black and one white. Both had worried expressions on their faces. Luna and Artemis had stayed up the entire night studying the data that their computer had gathered on Point D and its current inhabitant.

"Minna, be careful. I've known all of you Inner Senshi from the beginning and I've grown attached to you Outers too. I want you all to live." Luna told them quietly, her eyes shining with worried tears.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Come back alive, minna. If you don't, we'll kill you." he joked.

"You always were bad at making jokes, Artemis." Venus commented, shaking her head.

"We'll all come back, Luna. Don't worry!" Sailor Moon said, smiling broadly. The entire group of Senshi joined hands as they prepared themselves.

"Sailor Teleport!"

----

White was the only color that could be seen for miles around. The wind howled as the snow fell in blinding sheets. Nine Senshi stood in a circle in the middle of the frigid desert. The evil had increased ten-fold now that they were in its epicenter. The Inner Senshi stood huddled close together as their eyes moved around the icy desert. They'd seen this place before and never in their wildest dreams had imagined that they'd be returning there. Point

D was not a place they wanted to remember. Sailor Moon shivered as she recalled the evil queen that had ruled that land. Beryl had wanted to rule the world with Metallia's help. Now Chaos was here.

Mercury moved away from the group and started tapping the keys of her data computer, the figures dancing across her visor. A patient scowl had settled on her face. The rest of the Senshi remained behind her as Jupiter moved forward to ask about their situation.

"What's up, Mercury? What did you find?" she asked.

The Ice Senshi remained silent for a moment or two. "Chaos is reaching its feelers for us, minna.

He's trying to find us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Uranus asked. "Let's show him that we're not afraid to fight him."

"Hai." Neptune agreed. All eyes turned to Sailor Moon.

"Minna. Promise me that you won't die to protect me, onegai."

"Sailor Moon." Mars started.

"Onegai?" Sailor Moon asked again.

"We can't promise you that, hime-sama." Saturn stated. "It is our duty to protect you even if it means laying down our own lives."

Pluto stepped forward and placed a hand on her princess's shoulder. "Sailor Moon, onegai, believe that we can do this. Nothing is stronger than the nine of us together. Believe in all of our powers combined, Sailor Moon. Besides, you carry the Kibou no Hikari. We will win."

"Hai!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining bright with hope. "Makenai!"

"That's my koneko-chan." Uranus teased.

"Mercury, where is he?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Due west for about six miles." Mercury replied. "That should bring us to Metallia's old palace."

Venus nodded as she headed off in the direction that Mercury had just given them. So much was riding on their shoulders. If they failed, the entire universe was doomed. Their precious Starlights would have to be dragged into the battle again. The blonde shook her head as she focused

on the scenery ahead of her. This reminded her so much of their battle against Queen Beryl. It had been the first time they'd died in their new life. The Senshi of Love shivered from the memory. Why was all of this coming back now? Then she stopped. Her blue eyes widened in realization.

"Minna, this is a trap! Chaos is able to read our memories and thoughts, so he knew we were coming!"

"Venus, what are you going on about?" Jupiter asked, coming to a stop beside her.

Venus turned to look at her taller friend seriously. "Why do you think we've been remembering all of our bad memories about Point D? Who else has been having nightmares about past battles?"

"I have." Mercury said quietly.

"Me too." Mars replied as well.

Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"We've been discussing it." Pluto said. "All of the Outer Senshi have been having dreams about our past battles."

"You see?" Venus said. "Why else would we all have been dreaming about this? What about you, Sailor Moon?"

The Moon Senshi stayed quiet. "I haven't been having dreams about battles. I've been having different dreams. Chibi-Usa was in them. There is always a shadowed man in the dream and he's hurting her, but Chibi-Usa looks different though." she said and then shook her head. "She was dying. The man was killing her. Killing her and laughing at me."

"Why didn't you say something about this before, Usagi?" Mars asked, horrified.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." she replied. "I just thought they were nightmares."

"Sah, the Sailor Senshi of Earth thought they could pull a fast one on me, did they?"

All the Senshi turned to face that voice that had just made itself present. Their bodies froze in a way that no amount of chill could cause. Familiarity with this being raised confusion and betrayal in their hearts. What did this mean? The Inner Senshi stepped out in front of Sailor Moon as the

Outer Senshi drew closer to her. Sailor Moon managed to budge Uranus a fraction of an inch to see the owner of the voice. When she did, she immediately wished that she hadn't. Her eyes began to water as she focused on the figure in front of her.

"Masaka..."

----

The hair on the back of his neck bristled as he sat at the dinner table with Princess Kakyuu and the others. Something definitely wasn't right. His appetite had just disappeared. Seiya stared at his glass as the others around him continued to eat the evening meal. It wasn't until he actually laid down his fork that Maker noticed him.

"Seiya, is something wrong?"

Seiya looked at her slowly. "Can't you feel it? Chaos just gave a jump in energy."

"I felt it too." Healer said. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Kakyuu. She wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin and looked up at them casually. "You'll do nothing until we hear from the Sailor Senshi of Earth. They can handle this on their own."

Slamming his chair back, Seiya rose from the table and walked briskly to the door. He turned around quickly, sending his princess a glare. "I don't believe you. You asked Sailor Moon for help and yet you can't even offer them aid. How can you be so selfish?"

He left the question unanswered as he stormed out of the room. The Fireball princess looked down at her hands that lay gently in her lap. She did feel somewhat guilty, but she had to protect her Senshi, her only friends. She couldn't allow them to die for a planet that was not their own. On the other hand, Seiya seemed to be dying day by day. His absence from Usagi caused him to mope about. He wasn't eating and he wasn't sleeping either. Fighter didn't want anybody to know it, but his health was fading. During training, Seiya would have to take breaks frequently or else he would collapse from exhaustion. Healer placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Purincessu, we can't continue to sit around and do nothing while the Senshi of Earth are fighting for the safety of the universe." she said.

Kakyuu looked up at her silver-haired Senshi and shook her head. "You aren't going and that's final. Even if they do send word, you're staying here."

"Demo, Purincessu!" Healer exclaimed. "We can't just leave them!"

"You'll do as I say!" Kakyuu snapped. "You are to remain on Kinmokusei and that is an order!"

Both Healer and Maker nodded their heads solumnly. She was hell bent on forcing them to stay on their home planet rather than go help the ones they loved. Kakyuu rose slowly from her chair and pushed back her dirty dinnerware. She was then headed for the door.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll retire for the night. Healer, Maker. Gomen nasai, but I cannot allow you to be hurt for their sakes. Oyasumi nasai."

The two Starlights watched as their princess left them sitting alone in the dining room. They couldn't believe the way their princess was acting. Princess Kakyuu was acting bratty. There was no other way to describe it. Healer clenched her fists before knocking over her water glass. Maker forced herself to look away. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her own water glass.

"Something has to be done." she said roughly.

"Hai, demo, our purincessu won't allow it." Healer replied bitterly.

"Iie. We'll give her a while longer." Maker said. "Then we're taking matters into our own hands."

----

Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes. The one person she had trusted enough to love was now standing before her. At first she thought that it had been a mistake, but with that ebony hair and those bright blue eyes, there was no way it could be anyone but him. The one person she was supposed to share her future with was ready to kill her. Somehow, that didn't surprise Sailor Moon as much as it would have before. Over those few months that Mamoru hadn't written to her or called her, Usagi had told herself that she wouldn't cry and the pain wouldn't consume her. Shaking her head, she knew that Seiya was out there somewhere waiting for her.

"So, Sailor Senshi, you did not expect this host, did you?" Chaos sneered.

"Mamoru, you traitor!" Jupiter exclaimed. "How dare you show your face here?!"

Chaos laughed as he focused on the Senshi of Lightning. "Ah, Jupiter. You think that you know me because you've fought me before. You have no idea what power you're up against."

"Prince Endymion, why? Why have you done this? Your princess loved you!" Pluto cried as she gripped her staff tightly.

"You, Time guardian, of all people should know that Endymion does not marry Serenity. Why try to force this?" Chaos growled.

Sailor Moon pushed through her Senshi to face the evil entity that stood before her. "You won't win, Chaos. I am the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"I hope you can back your words, Sailor Moon."

Chaos extended his arm with his palm flattened facing the Senshi. An enormous burst of energy pushed toward them, knocking them all backwards. Uranus and Neptune scrampled to their feet, moving in front of Sailor Moon. The evil parasite sneered as he moved toward the two Outer Senshi. Sailor Moon shook behind her guardians as Chaos came closer. Using his powers, he threw Uranus and Neptune aside. The two of them skidded through the snow and lay there.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried, the Ginzuishou shining brightly from within her brooch. Chaos was drawn to it.

"Shinou Star Seedo."

Jupiter leapt to her feet to protect her princess. Chaos stopped momentarily and sneered. "Out of my way, Jupiter. It's not you I'm after."

"You'll have to go through me to get to her." Jupiter spat, glaring at him.

"Fine."

A blinding light surrounded them all for a split second before it cleared. Sailor Moon saw a green crystal floating in the palm of Chaos's hand. She gave a cry of horror as Jupiter fell to her knees and looked back at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she crawled to the tall Senshi's side.

"Jupiter. Don't go, Jupiter. You didn't have to do that." Sailor Moon sniffled.

"Usagi-chan...it's my mission...to protect...you. I couldn't forgive myself...if something happened...to you." Jupiter gasped as she began to fade.

Chaos grinned as Sailor Moon sobbed into her hands. "I will give you one hour to surrender. Think about your decision carefully." he said, disappearing.

Mars gritted her teeth as she tried to comfort Sailor Moon. "He won't get away with this."

"Jupiter won't have lost her Star Seed in vain." Venus growled, blinking back her tears.

Pluto moved forward and picked up Jupiter's fading body. "If I can get her body into the time nexus, it won't disappear." Creating two votexes in front of her, Pluto turned to the other Senshi. "One of you must go to Kinmoku for help. Choose one of you to go, onegai."

"I'll go." Mercury said quickly. "I'll try to return as so as I can."

Mercury rose to her feet, her fuku torn in various places. A determined look settled on her face as she moved toward the warphole. She had to bring back help.


	8. Another Star Burns Out: Goodbye to Sailo...

Author's Note: Hi again, minna! I'm back with another chapter! Couples have been decided! Usagi/Seiya (duh!), Taiki/Ami, Yaten/Rei, Kakyuu/Setsuna (thank you Topaz Dragon!), Minako/Hotaru (thank you, again, Topaz Dragon!), Michiru/Haruka (duh!), and Makoto/Motoki (Andrew in the English dubbed version). I had this chapter about halfway done when I posted chapter seven so I wouldn't make you guys wait so long! Here you are, hope you enjoy!!!

**TopazDragon:** Thank you so much for the couple ideas! I decided to go ahead and go with the Minako/Hotaru one you suggested because I thought it was so darn cute! By the way, if you come up with any better ones for Makoto than what I did, by all means, tell me!!! Here's an update just for you!

**Flame Ivy Moon:** Thanks! Here's your update!

**UsaKou13: **Yeah, I did make Kakyuu sort of a brat in this story, didn't I? ::sweatdrops:: Oh well, I had to to make the plot work the way I wanted it to! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Akai Honou: **I'm glad you're enjoying my story! ::is confused about comment:: What comment of Endymion's were you confused about? I'm confused there. If you let me know which one you're talking about, I'll try to clear it up for you!

**Omystrs: **Will Kakyuu-hime send the Starlights? Wait and see!

**Monkeybear: **Thanks! Well, now you can see what happens in this chapter, at least!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, please don't sue me…::prays::**

-Chapter 8-

Maker made her way down the corridor toward the throne room. Princess Kakyuu had just returned from her walk and the palace was quiet. She had just finished making her rounds when a warp hole opened right in front of her. Her breath stopped when she saw who stood in front of her. The blue-haired Senshi of Mercury stumbled a few steps and collapsed at her feet. Maker's face contorted in horror as she knelt beside the tired girl. Her white and blue fuku was torn and singed and her visor was chipped, indicating a battle. Chaos. A cold glint came to the Starlight's eyes as she waited for Mercury to speak. When she did not, Maker became concerned.

"Daijoubu kai?"

"Daijoubu, Maker. I'm just tired." Mercury replied.

"What happened? When did this happen, I should be asking." Maker whispered, pulling the small girl into her arms.

"We left the Hikawa shrine this morning to battle Chaos before he could make the first move. He's very strong. Much stronger than the last time we fought him."

Maker tightened her arms around Mercury. "This nonsense that Kakyuu-hime has begun has to stop. We must go to help you."

Lifting the Senshi of Ice into her arms, Maker made off briskly for the throne room. She would make Kakyuu see the unnecessary pain she was causing. She kicked open the door viciously, causing Kakyuu and Healer to jump. Seiya looked at her suspiciously from his place by the window. Healer's jaw dropped at the sight of the battered Mercury. Facing the throne, Kakyuu's gaze remained neutral. Maker's glare settled upon the red-eyed princess.

"Purincessu, Sailor Mercury has come to us with a message." Maker said in a civilized voice that was obviously forced.

The attention of both Seiya and Healer turned to her. The princess's gaze remained constant. "Let her speak, then."

Mercury lifted her head from Maker's chest to look at Kakyuu. "Kakyuu-hime, forgive me for arriving on such short notice. We had no time. Onegai shimas, we need help. Chaos is inhabiting one we did not expect."

"Dame-o. The Starlights will not go to Earth."

"Demo, Purincessu...!" Seiya interjected.

"Damarei!" Kakyuu shouted. "You will not go, Fighter, and that is my final word!"

Seiya rose from his position at the window. The other Starlights could feel the rage radiating off of him. "You've become cold, Kakyuu-hime. When did you become so selfish?" he growled.

Kakyuu narrowed her eyes in response. "When I lost you," she said, looking at all of them separately, "all of you to her. I lost all of my Senshi, my dearest friends, to that Tsuki no hime. I will not lose you all again."

"You have sentenced them to death!" Seiya shouted.

"So be it."

Kakyuu strode gracefully from the room, leaving three angry Starlights and a disheartened Mercury alone. Chaos's evil was growing. Mercury rested her head against Maker's chest once more, reveling in the warmth for at least a few more minutes. She knew that she would have to return to the frigid temperatures of Point D soon. She couldn't leave the Senshi alone there to rot. Mercury clenched her eyes closed as she looked up at Maker. Violet eyes returned her saddened gaze.

"Gomen ne, Maker. I have to return to the others. My purpose here has fallen through and I have to protect Usagi-chan. Chaos will be returning within the hour. We have to be prepared to fight him with all we have." she said as the Starlight put her down gently. Mercury turned to go slowly and walked back toward the vortex.

"Matte!" Maker called out to her. "Mercury, onegai. We can come with you. You need help. The other Senshi need help."

Mercury shook her head. "Iie. You must stay and protect your princess. We will fight as long as we can and pray that Kakyuu changes her mind."

Maker's body trembled angrily as she watched Mercury exit through the throne room doors. Within a few seconds, Mercury's energy had disappeared. She'd returned to Earth. Maker let out an angered cry as she turned from the doors to stare at the empty thrown. Her princess was being so stupid. Didn't she know that if something wasn't done to stop Chaos now, then it could possibly reach Kinmokusei?

"I've had enough of this." Maker growled almost inaudibly. "Kakyuu-hime will change her mind or we go without her permission."

Healer hesitated at this. "Do you know what punishment can be given for disobeying the princess's orders?"

"I don't care at this point!" Maker snapped. "People are dying and because of Kakyuu's selfishness, we aren't permitted to help."

Seiya crossed his arms as he listened intently. "Kakyuu-hime will realize her mistake too late. The Senshi of Earth will be in serious danger by the time we're permitted to leave. I've had enough of waiting. Odango needs my help!"

"Mattenosai!" Healer exclaimed as Seiya was making his way from the throne room. "Mercury said that the others were still okay. Maybe they still have a chance."

"Sou na, Healer, they're already on their way to defeat. If Chaos isn't stopped soon, the entire galaxy will be in ruin." The dark-haired young man stated.

"All we're allowed to do is wait." Maker said, clenching her fist.

----

"It's almost that time. He said he'd be back within the hour."

"Hai, Venus. He'll be back any minute now."

"Mercury!" the fire Senshi exclaimed. "You're back so soon. What's the verdict?"

"Gomen ne, Mars. Kakyuu-hime's decision is still the same. The Starlights can't help us this time."

Saturn looked up at Neptune. "Jupiter is already gone. How much longer until more of us have our Star Seeds stolen?"

"Don't worry, Saturn." The Moon Princess said. "Chaos won't get any more Star Seeds. Jupiter's was one too many."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Tsuki no hime, for the Ginzuishou will be my next target."

"Not if I can help it." Uranus growled. "It is my soul mission to protect my princess and fellow Senshi from the likes of you!"

Endymion laughed as he focused on the Wind Senshi. "Such a beautiful speech, Uranus." he drawled. "Demo, that won't help you in the actual fighting."

In the blink of an eye, Endymion shot forward and planted his fist into Uranus's stomach. The Senshi of Wind was sent flying backwards with a cry of pain and surprise. Uranus skidded through the snow and stopped at the feet of the other Senshi. Neptune knelt down beside her, helping her into a sitting position. The sandy-haired Senshi growled as she took a couple of gasps of breath.

"Shimatta. He's got one hell of a right." Uranus growled.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Uranus." Endymion snickered. "I suppose not."

"Doushitano? Didn't you love me, Mamo-chan? Why did you join Chaos?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice breaking.

"Once, demo, no more. What happened in the past will stay in the past. I joined Chaos to be free of Destiny. I can't say that I care to have my life planned out for me." the Earth Prince spat.

Sailor Moon lowered her gaze. "Not even if it meant that Chibiusa would live?"

"Iie. That was a different future. One I had no choice but to take part in. Sah, Sailor Moon, I'll take your Star Seed."

Endymion held his palm toward the Senshi of the Moon. A large golden sphere of light swelled and exploded from his hand, flying straight at the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon clenched her eyes closed as she knew that she was about to die. Instead of the pain of the Ginzuishou being ripped from her chest, another being slammed into her and sent her to the ground with a surprised yelp. Sailor Moon opened her eyes just in time to see Mars standing where she had been with her shining red Star Seed hovering in front of her.

"Mars!"

Pluto caught the girl as she fell and disappeared to the Gates of Time. Her body would be preserved. Sailor Moon growled as she glared at Endymion, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll get Rei-chan's Star Seed back. You wait and see! You can't stop us when we work together." she shouted at him, her small hands clenched into fists. All Endymion did was laugh.

----

Healer shot up in her bed. She had felt such a horrible feeling even in her sleep. A star had just burned out somewhere in the universe. She didn't even have to guess where it was either. Wherever Chaos was, stars were winking out. The silver-haired Starlight clutched her sheets in her fists as she stared out of her window at the night sky. Why could their princess not see the damage that was occurring at that very minute? Sighing, Healer laid back down and rolled over to her side. She wondered how Seiya had kept his sanity thus far.

Poor Seiya had been so incredibly angry at Kakyuu's child-like behavior. He knew that the one he loved was in serious danger, yet he obeyed his princess's orders and much to his own displeasure. Healer was beginning to doubt her princess's judgment at this point. Chaos was an eminent threat that was endangering more than just Earth. Sighing, she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep again. There was much that she had to think about in the next few days. Within a few minutes, Healer drifted into a uneasy dreamless sleep.

----

Sailor Moon sat huddled in Uranus's arms. The Wind Senshi comforted her princess to the best of her ability but had little hope for the battle that lay ahead. Endymion had disappeared a second time and gave them a day to cope with their recent loss and prepare for the upcoming battle. The Moon Princess stayed in Uranus's arms for a few moments longer before she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Uranus gave her a sympathetic glance before patting one of her meatballs.

"Don't worry, koneko-chan. It will be fine. Things always happen for a reason." Uranus said.

"Arigato, Uranus. Gomen ne, demo, I don't want any more of you to go away. I'll go with Endymion the next time he comes." the blonde sniffled.

Sailor Saturn rushed forward to stand in front of her leader. "Dame-o, Sailor Moon! If you do that, we'll have failed in our duties as Senshi!"

"Saturn is right." the smooth voice of Pluto told them. "There is a way to defeat Chaos, hime-sama. It may just take time."

"Pluto-san is right, Sailor Moon." Venus said in a happy tone that was obviously fake. "Everything will turn out fine!"

Mercury nodded in agreement as she rested her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "For now, we should go back to Tokyo and get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow like we're supposed to and we'll win. We'll get back Mako-chan and Rei-chan's Star Seeds back. I promise."

"You're right." Sailor Moon said with a small smile. "We'll be ok. Everything will be fine."

Looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes. 'Seiya, onegai, stay safe."

----

Tada! Another chapter done! ::cringes as she is assailed by fruit for the death of Mars:: Gomen ne, minna! Again, it's a plot device! I have a plan for it later on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have chapter nine out as soon as I can!

Aeden

Chibiusa: What about me?

Aeden: What about you?

Chibiusa: ::pouts:: When do I get to come into the story?

Aeden: ::sweatdrops and rubs the back of her head:: I haven't really figured that out yet.

Chibiusa: You'd better get on it then!!! ::smacks her in the head with a rubber mallet:

Aeden: Itai!! Alright, alright! ::waves:: Ja, minna!

Chibiusa: Ja ne!


	9. Time of Rest: A Quiet Moment Before Batt...

Author's Note: Hi again, minna! I'm back with another chapter! I know the couples aren't what you're used to, but I like being different. The reason I paired Minako with Hotaru, aside from Topaz Dragon's suggestion, was the fact that Hotaru **does** age at random. Just keep that in mind. I know Minako isn't a pedophile and I'm trying not to create that image. Having said that, on to chapter nine!

**TopazDragon:** Thank you for the other suggestions!

**Flame Ivy Moon:** It took a while, but I finally got chapter nine finished!

**Yatenseviltwin09: **Sorry, you don't agree with my couplings. I understand what you're saying, but I have my own plan. Just trust me

**JennaKou: **Thanks, Jen! squeezes

**Shi No Yume: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, please don't sue me…:prays:**

-Chapter 9-

Usagi stood staring out of the glass sliding door of her room as she listen to Haruka and the others shout back and forth. This was getting ridiculous. Ever since they'd lost Mars, the Senshi had been keeping a claustrophobically close watch on their little moon bunny. They had one day to prepare a battle strategy against Chaos. What could they do in a day? Usagi looked down at her bear keychain for some sort of comfort, but found none. It was like they were fighting a meaningless battle. They would fight and they would lose. Was there even a point to fighting now? She didn't know. She would rather lose this battle than lose any more of her friends. That way, they could regroup and launch some sort of counter attack later. Usagi sighed as she looked up from the little pink bear and stared out the glass door once more. Couldn't they just live in peace? Didn't they deserve that much? A knock on the door

interrupted her thoughts.

"Usagi-san"

"Hai, Hotaru-chan. Come in." she replied.

The dark-haired girl entered the room to stand in front of her princess, causing her to look up. "Why do you look so sad, Usagi-san? We'll get Makoto-san and Rei-san back, don't worry." she said with a bright smile.

"I know, Hotaru-chan, demo, I feel like it's hopeless." Usagi replied. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you all again."

"Iie, Usagi-san. You won't lose us this time. We'll fight back. We'll defeat Chaos and teach Endymion-san a lesson. He can't betray us and get away so lightly."

Usagi nodded her head. "I think he was right though, Hotaru-chan."

"Nani" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"He was right about their love being in the past." a new voice said. Both girls looked up to see the newcomer.

"Minako-chan."

"Hai, Usagi-chan. Can you excuse us for a bit, Hotaru-chan" The blonde idol asked gently.

"Hai, Minako-san. I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

Minako nodded and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."

The Senshi of Love studied her princess as she heard the soft click of the door closing. She could see the strand of Usagi's heart reaching toward the ceiling, knowing that the object of that love was currently positioned on Kinmokusei. It had been fairly obvious that the blonde bunny had cared something for the lead singer of the Three Lights. Seiya had genuinely loved Usagi for herself. It hadn't been fair that Usagi was forced to stay with Mamoru simply because of their past and future lives. Minako thought about their battles over the years and the contributions that the Earth Prince had actually made. Very little if she remembered correctly. During their battle with Queen Beryl, he'd been fighting against the Sailor Senshi and with the Dark Kingdom. Then, with the fight against Ann and Ail, Mamoru had none of his memories of the past. The battle with the Doom Phantom hadn't gone much better. Usagi and Chibiusa had defeated the dark specter by themselves. Mamoru had been sick in bed when it came to the time for the final battle with Nehelenia. Minako snorted at her next memory. He hadn't even been around for the battle with Galaxia and Chaos. He'd been the first to be killed. So, in reality, he'd made no real contribution to their efforts as the Senshi. A small smile crossed her face as she hugged Usagi gently.

"You're right, Usagi-chan. Because I'm the Senshi of Love, I can see the strand of your heart and it's not leading to Mamoru-san. It's leading away from this planet. Seiya-kun, ne" Minako asked.

Usagi blushed but gave an affirmative nod. "Hai, Minako-chan. I've had these feelings for Seiya for a while. I miss him, Minako-chan."

"I know, Usagi-chan. I've seen the other's heart strands as well. Ami-chan misses Taiki-san and Rei-chan misses Yaten-kun. Gomen na, Usagi-chan. I can't do anything about it right now. All we can do is wait." Minako said in a disheartened voice.

"That's ok, Minako-chan. I'll be alright by myself for now. Besides, I have to protect Seiya this time." the bunny said smiling.

"We'll both be ok, Usagi-chan. In a way, both of our loves are far away from us right now."

The blonde moon princess looked up at her Senshi of Love. "Nani-o, Minako-chan? I don't understand."

Minako let out a small chuckle. "The one who holds my heart is still too young to remember that she does hold it."

Usagi blinked as she thought of all the possibilities of who this person could be. She'd always thought that Minako had been in love with Yaten. "It'll be fine, Minako-chan. She'll remember. I promise."

"Domo, Usagi-chan. We'll defeat Chaos and we'll get Rei-chan and Mako-chan back. Then you'll get to see Seiya-kun." the Senshi of Love said happily.

"I hope you're right, Minako-chan."

"Usagi-chan! Minako-chan! Dinner is ready" Michiru's voice echoed down the hall. "If you don't come now, Haruka will eat it all"

"Michiru! How unkind" Haruka's voice could be heard protesting.

Both of the blondes giggled as they rose from Usagi's bed. They both raced down the hall shrieking happily as they skidded into the kitchen for the evening meal.

-

He melted into the shadows of the dark corridor. With a small bag slung over his shoulder, he was determined that he would leave tonight, unseen or not. Permission or not, he was leaving. His dark hair blended perfectly with the darkness. His heart was driving him to take such a risk that he could be put to death for disobeying his princess, but that wasn't what concerned him the most at that moment. Seiya knew that he had to get to Earth somehow without being noticed. A growl emanated from his throat as he checked to make sure the dark corridors were empty. When he was certain that he was alone, he began to creep along the wall to avoid being seen. That's about the time the light came on.

"Where do you think you're going, Seiya baka"

Seiya cursed under his breath. Of all the times that Healer chose to catch him. "What do you want"

"I'm not about to let you do something stupid and get in trouble for disobeying the princess. I know you love Usagi-san, but you can't risk your own life to save hers." Healer said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you understand" Seiya shouted as he stared at Healer with serious eyes. "I have to. If I don't try to save her, then I'll feel like I failed her. I would die for her, Healer."

The silver-haired senshi sighed as she gazed at her friend. "I know, Seiya, demo, you can't disobey the princess. I want to go too. Kami knows I want to help the Senshi of Earth, demo, we can't! I want to save Rei-chan, demo, you're like my brother or sister or whatever you are. I don't want you to be punished for disobeying the law for that blonde airhead. Gomen nasai, Seiya."

Shaking his head, Seiya slumped against the wall, running his hand through his ebony locks. "I know, Healer. I know. I can't just forget her though. Odango means more to me than my own life. You know what I'm talking about, Healer. Does Mars mean nothing to you"

"Of course she means something to me! Rei-chan means everything to me! You have to be insane to think that she doesn't." Healer shrieked in reply. "I want to go as badly as you do. I'll tell you now, Seiya. I know that Maker is angry as well. If Kakyuu doesn't changer her mind within the next two weeks, we're going to Earth whether she wants us to or not. We can't leave our friends to die against Chaos like that."

"Fine. It's always with the waiting and I can't stand it, demo, I suppose I'll have to." Seiya replied bitterly. "Personally, I don't care what Kakyuu-hime does to me. I want to save the person I love the most. I hope you can understand that, Healer."

Turning, Seiya retreated back down the hall the way he'd come. Why did Healer have to come by at that particular time? If she had come by in another ten minutes, he have already been gone. Seiya stopped momentarily. Maybe there was a reason his plans for leaving were foiled. He shook his head in confusion. Usagi needed his help, didn't she? Why, then, would he have been stopped? The ebony haired Starlight wasn't sure. Grabbing the knob to his bedroom door and turning it gently, Seiya reentered his chambers. He flung his bag to the ground angrily and flopped on his bed. Why were things always so complicated? Couldn't things be simple for once? He gave a large yawn as he gazed out the window at the moon of Kinmokusei. How he missed the Earth moon.

-

"How are we going to defeat chaos" a deep voice asked in the dark.

"We'll find a way, Haruka. We always do." a soft voice replied.

The sandy-haired woman coiled her arms around the teal-haired woman's waist. "I know, demo, I can't just help but worry about our hime-sama and the other girls."

"Have faith in her, Haruka. She'll be ok." the teal-haired woman said as she turned her head to look at her lover.

"I know, Michiru, demo"

Michiru's finger on her lips cut her off. "Usagi-chan will be fine. You worry too much."

"You shouldn't be so cruel, Michiru." Haruka chuckled softly.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake Hotaru-chan." The Senshi of Neptune scolded playfully.

The Senshi of Wind pouted innocently. "Gomen na, Michiru. Maybe we should go in."

"Hai."

-

Minako and Ami sat in Usagi's room in a somber silence. Their princess had been fairly quiet since dinner. Usagi sat at her nightstand brushing her long hair and staring blankly into the mirror. Ami and Minako exchanged glances before looking back to the blonde. It wasn't normal for her to be so quiet.

"Usagi-chan, doushita no" Ami asked, tilting her head to the side.

Usagi stopped brushing for a moment stared back at them via the mirror. "I'm fine, Ami-chan. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"C'mon, Usagi-chan. We can both tell when something's wrong. Ami-chan and I have known you long enough." Minako said softly.

"I just don't think we can win this time, minna. I mean, Chaos has already taken Rei-chan and Mako-chan's star seeds." Usagi sighed.

"Usagi-chan, you can't give up" Ami protested. "You are our Kibou no Hikari. We believe in you! You are the only one that can defeat Chaos"

Minako nodded furiously. "Sou, sou! We believe you can do it! What would happen if Seiya-kun were to be hurt"

Usagi stiffened at this. "Iie. I won't let him be hurt. Seiya is too important to me. I'll try my best, minna. I don't know how well I'll do."

This was when Michiru popped her head into the room. "Okay, minna, it's time for bed. We've got a hard day tomorrow with our battle against Chaos. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai, Michiru-san." the three of them chorused.

-

Setsuna sat with her legs crossed on the couch. She sipped her tea carefully as the rest of the Outer Senshi sat in silence around her. Hotaru sat on Haruka's lap with Michiru beside her on the sofa. The Senshi of Time was the first to move through the still air. Her garnet eyes shifted to the others as they began to tense under her stare. Michiru met her gaze as her aqua-marine eyes hardened.

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, things are about to become the worst. I'm not sure our hime can handle this alone."

"Don't talk like that, Setsuna" Haruka shouted as she kept herself from throwing Hotaru off of her lap.

"Her heart is divided, Haruka. She cannot focus on the battle when she has her mind on Kinmokusei." Setsuna replied.

Michiru rested her index finger under her bottom lip. "I understand what she's thinking. Her koibito is missing and she feels that something is missing. How can we expect her to focus on a war when half of her is missing"

"You're right, Michiru. We're going to have to help her through this the best we can, though I doubt that much can be done unless we can bring Kou here ourselves."

Setsuna nodded carefully. "We'll have to trust in our hime and hope for the best."

"Hai." chorused three voices.


	10. Sudden Darkness: The Light of Hope Burns...

Author's Note: Hi minna! I finally finished Chapter 10! I've had problems with school lately and a bad case of writers' block, but I'm working on both _Moonlight, Starlight_ and _Hopelessly Lost_. It's slow in coming, but the updates ARE coming. I have to say, I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out. Without further ado, Chapter 10.

**Lord of the PEEPS: **Thank you sooo much for catching my mistake with Healer and Maker! I fixed it as soon as I read your review! glomps

**Selene-moongoddess01: **Everyone shows Kakyuu as a forgiving princess who is ready to jump to the aid of others. I wanted to try and give her a more humanistic way of dealing with this new threat from Chaos. Since the Starlights were endangered in the last battle with Chaos for Serenity's sake, she feels like they (her friends and guardians) were stolen from her. That, Selene, is why Kakyuu appears bratty in my story. I loath Mamoru, so I'm glad that I'm not alone in that J

**Kate:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sakura Angel 90: **Thank you! Here's your update. For the rest of your post, you'll just have to read and find out. ;)

**Cooldot:** Thank you so much! Yeah, I never thought that Mamoru made very many contributions to the battle and just had Minako state my opinion As for the Outers, I tried to characterize them the best that I could. Haruka is my favorite member of the Outer Senshi, so I tried to make her as realistic as I could. Well, here's your update!

Chapter 10-

Pacing her bed chambers, the Fireball Princess stared blankly ahead of her. She understood that the Moon Princess was endangered with Chaos making a return visit to her beloved planet. It was indeed a terrible thing, but her Senshi didn't need to be involved. Maker, Fighter, and Healer had been through too much on Earth during their search for her. Then, if that hadn't been bad enough, they had to witness her death at Galaxia's hands. She wasn't going to let them suffer any longer. Kakyuu knew that they all wanted to go. She didn't want to let them go. It would be horrible if she were to lose any of them.

Kakyuu finally came to a stop at her vanity and took a seat. She removed her crown and sat it on the dresser, undoing her hair as well. She stared at her reflection as she began to brush her long crimson locks. Was she being selfish? Was wanting to keep her Senshi and dearest friends safe wrong? She had to admit the putting the Moon Princess in danger was wrong, but she had her own Senshi to protect her. She didn't need the Starlights as well. Kakyuu rose to her feet and studied her reflection on last time before turning to make the short trip from her vanity to her bed. Climbing unto the soft mattress, the Fireball Princess switched off the lamp beside her bed and stared at the ceiling. She knew that her Senshi were seeing her as the villain this time, but she had no other alternative. Kakyuu refused to lose them again. Her crimson eyes closed as she took a final breath before falling asleep. Increasing darkness would fill her dreams from that night on.

Maker sat pouring over the History of Mercury, for the millionth time at least. It was the only thing that could prevent her from losing her temper. She knew that it was well into the night and she should be sleeping. The Starlights had intense training the next morning and she would be expected to participate. The mahogany-haired Starlight sighed as her fingers rested on the familiar page six hundred seventy-two. The beautiful princess of Mercury was illustrated on one page and her history was written on the other. Maker knew it by heart. Princess Mercury had been chosen as a member of Moon princess Serenity's court and also to become her guardian, Sailor Mercury. The short blue-haired girl was highly intelligent and acted as Serenity's tutor. It wasn't until the great battle with Metallia that any of the Senshi had seen battle and they were all slain. The Moon Queen Selenity used the Ginzuishou and the last of her vital energy to send her daughter and her court one thousand years into the future to live as normal people would. She snorted at that.

Ever since she'd met Mizuno Ami, she knew that look in her eye. The look of every seasoned soldier. It startled Maker to see that look worn so carelessly in Mercury's eyes when she was fighting. It was as if all the Senshi became other people. Maker gave a bemused sigh. Of course they all became different people. Their planet and their princess were at stake. She and her fellow Starlights acted the exact same way. If anything dealing with Kakyuu's well being were to occur, the Starlights were always the first to be there. Why did their princess not see that their hearts were already on Earth? Maker didn't know. She closed her eyes for a few minutes only to see the Inner Senshi's last battle with Galaxia. Mercury's last words wrung through her head loud and clear. She doubted that she'd ever forget them. "Why?" Healer had asked. "To save important people." were Mercury's last words. The Starlights were more important to them than they themselves had known. Not until the end, at least. Maker opened her eyes again, unshed tears glazing her eyes. She would not let Ami be hurt this time. If something were to happen to the Senshi of Mercury, Kakyuu could never be forgiven. Maker slammed her book shut. It was about this time that there came a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Healer shyly slid through the door. "Maker, do you mind if I talk to you for a while? I can't sleep."

"It's fine. I can't sleep either." Maker replied with a nod of her head.

"I caught Seiya trying to run away to Earth. I managed to convince him to wait the two weeks to see what would happen." Healer began. "He was none too pleased."

"I can't imagine he was." Maker agreed. "Usagi-chan and the others are in danger and Kakyuu-hime won't let us help them."

Healer sighed and looked out the window at the darkened courtyard. "Maker, I can't help but feel worried. The other night I felt stars burn out. Do you think that, maybe, it could've been Rei-chan?"

"I'm not sure, Healer. It's a possibility that it was, but that's not the only star that has gone out. There's another. Ever since Mercury visited us here on Kinmokusei, I've been worried for her safety. I'm not going to let her die again. If something happens to her, Kakyuu-hime will soon regret it." Maker said, her voice tightening with every word.

"Maker, we can't wait two weeks. With ever second we spend on Kinmokusei, the Earth Senshi grow weaker. I can feel it. We have to leave soon!" Healer blurted frantically.

"Alright. It's decided then. If Kakyuu doesn't change her mind in two days, we're leaving with or without approval."

The silver-haired Starlight nodded in response. It was very seldom that Maker got angry, but when she did, she was not one to be reckoned with.

"Alright, minna, is everyone ready?" Pluto asked as Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Venus, Mercury, and Sailor Moon gathered around her.

"Hai, as ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Sailor Moon replied.

Pluto opened a large warp hole and stood before its gaping mouth. Eternal Sailor Moon set her face with a grim look before slowly walking toward the hole. 'Think of Seiya,' she told herself, 'this is to protect him and the other Starlights. This is to get the other Senshi back.' With one graceful movement, she disappeared through the warp hole. The other Senshi followed quickly behind her to arrive again at Point D. Sailor Moon hugged herself against the cold rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It somehow seemed colder than it had been the last time. Chaos was close, but not near them at the moment. The other Senshi fanned out around her, keeping their eyes open for any movement. The wind still whipped around them, but the snow had ceased to fall for a time. The biting cold would weaken them before they could find Chaos if they didn't hurry.

Venus blinked her large blue eyes and then narrowed them to see the distant horizon. There, a great deal ahead of them, were the ruins of the Dark Kingdom; Beryl's palace. A shudder passed through her body as she recalled the terrible battle between Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. Their princess had used the Sword of the Moon to stab herself in the chest after stabbing her enemy, Tuxedo Kamen, in the chest. Both had been spared. Tuxedo Kamen's watch that hung around Sailor Moon's neck had prevented the sword from piercing her flesh and the stone forms of Endymion's fallen generals saved his life. Those terrible memories were playing over and over. Chaos was searching their minds for something he could use. Venus made a mental promise that he wouldn't find it. She halted temporarily and turned back to the Senshi of Mercury.

"Mercury! There!" she said, pointing. "Can you do a scan on how far it is to the ruins?"

Mercury's visor appeared across her eyes as she started entering all possible data into her computer. Her fingers moved in a spastic manner as she tried to find the answer to the question Venus had asked her. With a triumphant exclamation, Mercury retracted her visor. "It's 37.7 kilometers due north, Venus. It will take several hours to reach the ruins of the Dark Kingdom, but we can make it before sun down if we keep a steady pace."

Uranus nodded at this new information. "We should get moving then. Chaos won't wait for us. I personally wouldn't want a surprise attack at this point in time."

"Let's try to prevent a sneak attack at all." Neptune told her sandy-haired lover as they moved due north.

Sailor Moon remained quiet during this time. The wind pulled at the wing-shaped bow of her fuku as she walked. If it were any different time, she'd have been whining about how cold she was, but not today. There was too much at risk and she had to be strong for Jupiter and Mars. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were also counting on her to save them. Her small gloved hands hardened into fists as she continued down her path with the other Senshi. She would win this battle for them. They had all sacrificed so much for her and now it was her turn to return the favor. Sailor Moon felt that she'd always been the one to be saved time and time again. This time, however, she was going to save someone. All of her Senshi and the Starlights were the people she had hoped. It wasn't going to do her any good to feel afraid now. Screwing up all the bravery within her, Sailor Moon moved forward, her whole stance changing as she moved.

Pluto noticed this small change and smiled. Her princess was growing up. Usagi had set it in her mind to defeat Chaos in order to save her love whatever the personal cost. The Time Guardian was proud of her princess. She silently sent thanks to Fighter for helping this change progress. Everything depended on this upcoming battle. Fate was now in the hands of their young Moon Princess and her Planetary Senshi. The Starlights would have to leave the battle in their hands for the time being. Pluto was sure that Fighter was seething from where he was at this point, but that didn't change the events that were about to take place. She had the distinct feeling that someone was going to die in this God-forsaken place today.

"How long have we been walking exactly, Uranus?"

"A little over three and a half hours, Firefly. Doushite?"

Saturn tightened her grip on her glaive. "No reason. I was just wondering."

"We're nearly there." Neptune spoke up. "I feel the evil radiating from that place."

"Sailor Moon, you all fought here before?" Saturn asked, stopping to look up at her princess.

Sailor Moon stopped as well. "Hai. We fought Metallia and Beryl here. The evil queen wouldn't come out of her hiding place, so we came to her. That was her mistake. She thought she could beat us if we were on her territory. She was wrong."

"Hai, that battle was a tough one." Venus commented. "Sailor Moon saved us all that time. We're nearly there."

The Senshi continued on in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Saturn gripped her glaive tightly as she moved forward with the rest of her companions. She'd heard of this Point D through what the others had said, but she couldn't imagine anything that had frightened the Inner Senshi as much as this. The evil energy crawled out of this place like spiders from a crack. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth shivered. She could somehow tell that this battle was going to be worse than the others they'd fought. It was then that Saturn felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that it was Neptune.

"Daijoubu, Saturn?" she asked softly.

"Daijoubu, I was just thinking, Neptune. This battle seems very different from the others we've fought."

"Hai, we've never had to fight a former ally before. It will be difficult, demo, we can do it." the Senshi of the Sea replied. "Sailor Moon can do it too."

Saturn nodded in a positive response. "Hai! Sailor Moon can defeat Chaos!"

"Hai, Saturn. We have to have faith in our princess. Chaos will be defeated." Pluto spoke up.

Venus stopped, causing the rest of the Senshi to stop as well. As if by some unheard signal, Mercury began typing away on her data computer in an attempt to find the major source of negative energy that was hitting them like a wall. Uranus bristled as she entered a fighting stance. Saturn and Pluto raised their staves in a defensive position. Mercury, Venus, and Neptune moved into a protective circle around Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess stood on her toes in an attempt to see what was going on around her. Her eyes widened as the wind rose around them and picked up any loose snow that was around them. The startled shrieks of the Senshi were drowned out by the howling of the wind. After a few minutes the wind died down to reveal a figure in the snow. A collective shiver passed over them as Chaos moved through the snow toward them. Uranus growled from her current position.

"What do you want, Chaos? We're prepared to fight you this time."

"Are you really?" Chaos asked. "You're power seems the same."

"It's not. You can't see the change." Venus said in a guarded tone.

The dark-haired entity laughed as he took a few steps toward them. "All I sense is the power of the Ginzuishou. I will have it by sunset today whether you like it or not."

"Not if I can help it!" Uranus shouted, darting forward. "World Shaking!"

The orange energy of her attack crashed into the ground and plowed straight for Chaos. Uranus's attack looked to have made it's target as fragments of ice from the deeper layers of the ice cap and melted snow fell around where Chaos had once stood. A triumphant smirk placed itself on Uranus's lips as her eyes focused on the debris. As a figure made its way through the dust, her jaw dropped in alarm. He'd come away from a direct attack unscathed! A feeling of nausea washed over her. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

"Tut, tut, tut, little Uranus. You didn't think that pitiful attack of yours would do anything, did you?"

As Chaos raised his hand to attack, Venus leapt forward. "Venus love and beauty shock!"

He reflected the attack back at Venus. She gave a pained scream as she went skidding through the snow. Venus lay there attempting to get up, but failed. Chaos just laughed as he made his way toward her. Sailor Moon sprung to protect her injured friend, but Neptune grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from moving. The moon bunny looked on in fright and worry as their enemy advanced on Venus. Saturn readied her glaive and Pluto swung her staff into an attack position. Chaos grinned as he continued to advance on the Senshi of Love. Sailor Moon fought against Neptune's and Uranus's hold grip as she tried to aid her friend.

"Venus-chan!" Sailor Moon cried as she pulled against Uranus's arms.

"We can't let you get hurt, Sailor Moon!" she replied quickly.

"Demo, what about Venus?"

Uranus cast her eyes to the blonde Senshi. "She's a Senshi. It's her duty to make a sacrifice for you."

"Dame!" the Moon Senshi objected. "No one else is going to die for me! No one!"

Chaos heard her pleas and grinned. "You can stop it, you know. Just give me your Star Seed and you can save your Senshi. That's all you have to do, Tsuki no hime."

"Iie! Sailor Moon will never give her Star Seed to you!" Saturn protested. "You won't hurt Venus-san either!"

"Won't I?" Chaos challenged. "What is a fledgling Senshi like yourself going to do to stop me?"

Chaos extended his hand to blast energy at the still grounded Venus. A gold ball of energy formed in his hand and launched toward Venus as she merely closed her eyes to accept her fate. Sailor Moon screamed in horror as she looked on. Saturn, on the other hand, was prepared for the attack in advance.

"Silent Wall!"

A barrier formed around Venus and the attack was deflected. All the Senshi breathed a sigh of relief, Uranus and Neptune releasing Sailor Moon momentarily. Chaos growled at the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Raising his hand once again, he took several steps forward. His new target was Saturn. Saturn raised her glaive in a defensive position as her enemy moved toward her in a threatening manner. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, chibi. You will take her place now."

Saturn tried to block the best that she could and braced herself for the agonizing pain of her star seed being ripped from her body. To her surprise, that pain never came. Opening her eyes, she gasped in horror. A bright light shone in front of her, golden locks hanging down the back of her savior. Tears began to well in her eyes as she leaned on her glaive for support. This wasn't possible. Her life was spared in exchange for another. It wasn't fair.

"Sou na."

Two heads jerked and a hand flew to a chest. They'd all felt the death of another Star. Healer and Maker exchanged glances before looking over to Seiya, whose hand was gripping his shirt as if in severe pain. His breath came in gasps as he looked directly out the window. Something was terribly wrong. None of them were sure what yet, but they'd hopefully find out soon enough. Seiya managed to rise from the chair he'd been sitting in and moved toward the window. Why was it that he felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden? He shook his head. It was probably just his imagination and nothing to worry about at all. Looking in the direction of Earth, Seiya couldn't help but worry. Were the Senshi alright? How was their battle with Chaos progressing? Had they even begun to fight?

"I'm worried about them, Healer."

"I know, Maker. So am I." the silver-haired Senshi replied. "Something's not right."

Seiya continued to stare out the window as a darkness began to fill him. "They're fine, minna. They'll be fine. Odango can take care of them. She's a strong princess. She'll do fine."

Healer nodded. "I hope so."

"I know so." Maker commented.

"Onegai, stay safe, Odango." Seiya whispered as he clenched his eyes closed.

"Sou na." Saturn murmured as she looked on in dread.

"Dame!" Venus screamed from Mercury's arms. "Sou na, not her. Onegai, not her."

Sailor Moon's form stood protectively in front of Saturn with her arms outstretched. With her eyes closed, the Ginzuishou hovered gently in front of her. Chaos laughed maniacally as he saw the jewel that hovered before his eyes. It was finally his. Chaos held out his hand in a loving manner to call the Ginzuishou to him. The Senshi held their breath as they waited for the unspeakable to happen. Their battle was over. They had failed their princess and their planet. Uranus clenched her fists and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. Venus sobbed uncontrollably in Mercury's arms as the ice Senshi wept silently. Neptune's hands covered her mouth in disbelief as a few tears escaped her eyes. Pluto stood in a somber manner as she watched Saturn kneel down and pull Sailor Moon's unmoving body onto her knees and wrap her small arms around her pale frame. The raven-haired Senshi buried her face in her princess's hair.

"I'm finally going to have the Ultimate Star Seed. Nothing will stop me from ruling the universe and you Senshi will help me to guard the strong hold that I build on this planet."

Pluto stepped forward slowly as she placed her staff in front of her. "You won't use us to your advantage, Chaos. We'll die before we betray our princess or our planet."

"You won't use us, Chaos." Uranus spat. "I won't betray koneko-chan."

Chaos snorted. "Suit yourself. Once I have the Ginzuishou, I won't have much use for you anyway. Kinmokusei and the Starlights will be my next targets."

"You won't touch them." Mercury snarled, glaring up from her kneeling position. "The Starlights are none of your concern."

"Is the little ice Senshi standing up for the little Starlights? What do they mean to you?" Chaos teased.

Mercury narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She turned her head away from him. He couldn't learn of her feelings for Maker. That would endanger her, her planet, and her princess. Usagi was gone and it was their fault. They hadn't been able to save her after all. "It wouldn't matter to someone like you. You don't understand friendship, love, or the pain of sacrifice. You don't understand because you don't have friends."

"It doesn't matter. I have what I want."

The Ginzuishou moved a fraction of an inch closer to Chaos before stopping again. The flower-shaped jewel emitted an enormous explosion of light. When the Senshi could make out their surroundings once more, Sailor Moon's Star Seed was gone. Venus gave a confident smile through her tears as Chaos screamed in fury. The crystal was no longer on earth. The other Senshi began to panic.

"You can't have her now." Venus said quietly. "She's gone to Seiya-kun."

Chaos looked at the Senshi of Love with fury dripping from his gaze. "Nani?"

"Her Star seed isn't on Earth. It's on its way to Kinmokusei." Saturn told him, raising her head from Sailor Moon's Hair.

Uranus moved to take the body of her princess from Saturn. Pluto moved to create a port hole with her staff. "Our hime has gone to call for help, Chaos. What will you do?" the Senshi of Time asked.

"I'm leaving you here. If you return to your home, I will destroy it. I forbid you to leave. Good luck, Sailor Senshi."

Chaos disappeared in a whipping of wind. Pluto gave a sympathetic look to the remaining Senshi and moved through the portal followed closely by Uranus. She prayed to Chronos that her princess's Star Seed reached Fighter, Healer, and Maker in time to bring help. She wasn't sure how long the others could survive in the cold of Point D. Luna and Artemis would also have to be notified of these recent events. They were currently in the base of operations underneath the Crown. Luna would be upset to hear this news about her mistress.

There you have it. I'm done with Chapter 10 and currently working on Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review! Hopefully I'll hear from you soon!

Aeden


	11. Ginzuishou's Light: Starlights Enter the...

Author's Note: I'm back! I have the next couple of chapters written for _Moonlight, Starlight_, so I'm just waiting for reviews. I really enjoy what you guys have to say! Here's just a little foreword about one of the Japanese phrases later in the chapter: **Aishiteru**** to gomen nasai **means "I love you and I'm sorry." Just wanted to throw that out there. Without further ado, Chapter 11!

**Topaz Dragon:** Thank you so much! I've never been told that by anyone about my writing. After I read your review, I wanted to write more of my story as soon as I could. Thus, I'm two chapters ahead of you guys Thank you so much!

**Keeper of Your Dreams:**I appreciate the review! Here's an update for you. Also, if you didn't check your reviews, I really like your story. You should update it again soon!

**Moonlight Princess:** I agree with that. If Kakyuu hadn't have come to Earth, Chaos probably wouldn't have followed, but then again, whose to say it wouldn't have? I'm just not a huge fan of Kakyuu in the anime. I guess that kind of carried over into my story a little. Well, I did manage to give her some redemption though. Read to find out

Chapter 11-

A single light shot through the depths of space. To the naked eye, it looked like nothing more than a shooting star. In truth, the ancient Ginzuishou flew toward the destination that its princess had wished it to arrive. It would be some time before the flower-shaped jewel would arrive on Kinmokusei, but if Fate was with it, it would reach the three guardians and their princess. Earth was left far behind it, a darkness growing over it steadily. The Star Seed of the Moon Princess was the only hope for its salvation.

* * *

Seiya, the other Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu had all felt it. A powerful light had just entered their atmosphere. Maker and Healer had rushed to their princess's side, Seiya doing the same.

"What was that?" Healer asked as she stared up toward the ceiling.

"I'm not sure." Maker murmured. "It could be another threat to Kinmokusei."

Kakyuu shook her head. "I don't think so. This energy feels different."

He knew it was different. It was that same warm light that he'd felt when the Starlights and Sailor Moon had fought Galaxia. It was the pure energy of Sailor Moon's Star Seed. Seiya's eyes glistened as a smile played across his lips. Odango had come to visit him, even if it wasn't a social call.

The room's occupants gasped, excluding Seiya, as a bright light filled the room. When the light had dissipated, a small flower-shaped jewel hovered in the air before them. The smile disappeared from Seiya's face as he realized what it was.

"Help me."

The Ginzuishou's request was simple. Seiya stared at the jewel in horror. Usagi's voice had come from that thing. As if to confirm his fears, a miniature translucent form of Princess Serenity stood several centimeters above the Ginzuishou. Kakyuu pushed her way through her guardians to stare at the Moon Princess in disbelief.

"Purincessu, this is your Star Seed." Kakyuu said in shock, guilt suddenly overwhelming her.

"Hai." replied the figure of Serenity. "My heart managed to send it away before it could be captured."

"What happened!" Seiya exclaimed.

Serenity shifted her gaze to him sadly. "Seiya. I wanted us to meet again so badly, demo, not like this. Chaos returned to take revenge on us, on me. A fierce battle ensued and he was able to take my Star Seed from my body, but with the last wish of my heart, I wished it to find you, Seiya. Pluto and the Senshi of the Outer System took my body and hid it within the Gates of Time."

Seiya, by this time, was clenching hi fists in anger, his lithe frame trembling. "Why didn't you ask us for help? We would have come." he practically shouted.

"There was no time." she tried to explain. "When Chaos attacked, he took on a human body. It began to turn cold all over the world. Luna and Artemis tracked him to Point D in Antarctica. It was a while later that Setsuna-san discovered that Chaos had been reading the memories of the Senshi without us knowing it and that's how he discovered Point D and Endymion. Chaos wanted us to squirm before we fell."

"That still gave you time to contact us." Healer accused.

Serenity lowered her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't want to involve you again. This is our battle and I don't want to lose anymore of my friends."

"What are you talking about?" Maker asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"Mars and Jupiter are gone. The Outer Senshi hid their bodies as well."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked quietly.

"Let's not talk about him." she replied looking up at him. "He is Chaos's host. Mamoru was in America studying. Setsuna-san saw him through her crystal and saw that he wasn't true to me."

Seiya regretted asking the question, but nodded. He clutched the wing-shaped earpiece that rested in his pocket. He was going to help save her planet. "We know what we have to do. Maker. Healer."

"We have a duty to our princess." Healer objected.

"Go." All three Starlight turned to look at her. "Someone has to stay and protect Kinmokusei. Serenity-hime needs you."

Healer and Maker nodded. Seiya pulled the earpiece from his pocket and placed it on his ear.

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

A flash of pink light left Fighter standing before them. The Ginzuishou let out a tiny burst of light before floating gently to Fighter. Serenity looked up at her.

"Fighter, onegai, keep my Star Seed safe. I'm unable to do it myself."

"How will I do that?" Fighter asked, cupping the jewel in her hands.

Serenity looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Would you agree to hide it in your body?"

"What you're asking is impossible and selfish!" Maker protested.

Fighter looked on in disbelief as Healer nodded in agreement. "How will your Star Seed leave Fighter's body, purincessu?"

"Of course I'll take it!" Fighter exclaimed, closing her hands gently and hugging the Ginzuishou to her chest, ignoring Healer's question.

"The Ginzuishou will leave Fighter's body as soon as it senses my body. Now harm will come to her." Serenity told them. "After all, I have implanted a piece of the Ginzuishou in someone to bring them back to life."

Maker was about to comment when Healer shook her head. They both looked to Fighter as the Ginzuishou floated silently in her hands. She and the last energy of Serenity were sharing private words. They both knew that, somehow, Fighter was going to get hurt.

* * *

"Daijoubu, Fighter?"

She blinked as she stared at the holographic form of her Odango. She was dead. "He promised to protect you." she spat bitterly.

Serenity held her hands clutched together to her as she closed her eyes and looked down. "Things with Mamoru happened the way they did for a reason. I've forgiven him." she replied.

"You're so mysterious, purincessu." Fighter murmured, her eyes welling with tears. "I wish we could've seen each other sooner."

"I know, Fighter. They still play all of your songs on the radio, so I always miss you and I'm always thinking about you."

"I've thought about you every day, Odango. I want to hold you in my arms again. You're all I've thought about." Fighter murmured, her voice shaking as she moved the floating Ginzuishou back to her chest.

Serenity reached out as if to touch her. "Fighter, Seiya. Aishiteru."

"Odango." Fighter murmured, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Aishiteru to gomen nasai. I wasn't there to save you."

"Dame. You were following Kakyuu-san's orders and you have no need to be sorry." Serenity said softly. "We weren't strong enough and we failed our planet."

"Don't give up!" Fighter burst quickly. "Not all of the Senshi are unable to fight, so there's still hope! We're coming, purincessu!"

Serenity's figure began to flicker. She disappeared for a moment before returning in normal size and more solid. "My energy is running out, Fighter. I won't be able to stay much longer." she said, reaching her translucent hand to Fighter.

"Usagi, onegai." Fighter pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Fighter reached her hand out to Serenity's, their palms resting together. Serenity entwined her slender fingers with Fighter's as she looked into her eyes. Leaning forward, she connected her lips with Fighter's and began to fade.

"Gomen nasai, Fighter. I couldn't be strong enough. Onegai, be safe. I don't want to lose you, Fighter. Aishiteru."

Staring into Serenity's teary eyes, Fighter squeezed her hand. "I will save you. We will see each other again, Odango. A-ashiteru."

A few tears fell from Serenity's eyes as she faded out for the last time. Fighter clenched her eyes closed as tears snaked through her lashes. Her hands fell to her sides. She was gone. A bright flash of light drew attention from everyone in the room. The Ginzuishou began to emit waves of power as it hovered before Fighter. With a second flash of light, the gem faded into her body. Fighter's eyes widened as a warm sensation filled her body. After a few seconds, she looked to where the Ginzuishou had been. It was gone.

"Shinjitte, Fighter."

With the final words that Serenity spoke, Fighter's eyes hardened as she stared at the doors of Kakyuu's throne room. It was time to fight. Fighter clenched her fist as she made her way out of the chamber. The quick clicking of heels told her that Healer and Maker were right behind her. She stopped and turned to face her colleagues. Princess Kakyuu had followed them outside as well.

"Good luck, Starlights. Fighter, help Serenity-hime."

Healer closed her eyes momentarily, a smirk playing on her face before she opened her eyes and all emotion left it. "Penetrating the darkness at night..."

"...The air of freedom breaks through." Maker concluded.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights!" They chanted together. "Stage on!"

With a burst of energy, the Starlights disappeared from the surface of Kinmokusei. They had become shooting stars once again. This time, though, they had a definite destination.

* * *

Racing across the endless black void of space, the three shooting stars had been deterred by nothing. It was then that Healer came to an abrupt stop. She surveyed her surroundings as her senses were put on height alert. Fighter and Maker had pulled to a stop as well. Turning back to her friend, Fighter huffed in impatience.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, frustration dripping in her voice.

"Something's not right here." Healer replied.

Fighter tilted her head to the side, but before she could ask what she meant, a black hole began to expand behind Healer. Maker let out a cry of alarm. Everything seemed to slow down as Healer turned her silver head to see the dimensional rift behind her. Healer's emerald eyes widened in fear as she felt herself being pulled toward the black mass. A shriek escaped her as she began to fight against the force.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The blast of energy from Fighter disappeared into the void. Seeing Fighter's attack and then Healer's position, Maker had an idea. She only hoped that it would work.

"Healer! Use your inferno to propel yourself away from the black hole!" Maker shouted.

"How will that work?" Healer asked frantically.

"Just do it!"

Healer nodded as she turned to face that black hole that was now looming before her and pointed her star yell at it. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The propulsion from the attack shot Healer out of the dimensional rift's gravity and back toward the other two Starlights. Maker gave her a thankful hug as they moved away from the black hole.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure am." Healer replied in a shaky voice.

"We don't want a Starlight to burn out before we even make it to the battle." Fighter said with a grin. "Let's get going!"

And the three stars were shooting again.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Aeden


	12. The Starlights Arrive: Reawaken Cosmos

Author's Note: **bows quickly over and over** Gomen nasai, minna! I've had writer's block and then, like the silly blonde that I am, discovered that I already had chapter 12 written! **ducks the flying fruit () **I'm sorry! I thank you all for being so patient with me! You'll also be happy to know that I've also finished chapter 13. You guys won't have to wait so long for an update! Again, I'm sorry!

**Russian Princess:** Thank you! Sorry about the confusion. Yaten and Rei are going to be paired. I meant to type Rei every time and ended up typing Minako by accident because I had intended for Minako and Yaten to be paired together ing the beginning. I've only caught that mistake after I've posted the chapter and reread it.

**Tsukino Goddess:** I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Topaz Dragon: **I'm extremely flattered to know that I made your eyes water with that last chapter! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy the know that my writing is good enough to inspire emotion

**Flame Ivy Moon:** Thank you!

**Selene Moon Goddess01:** Yes, you've got to go through the rain to see the rainbow. I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Moonlight Princess:** gulps I can't tell whether you're angry with Kakyuu or me. I'm hoping it's Kakyuu () Well, here's the next chapter!

**Nyah1: **Seiya is a cutie. He's much more of a gentleman than Mamoru (sorry Mamo fans…I don't like him much).

**Taeniaea: **Sorry, this probably isn't a soon enough moment. I was having a blonde moment ()

**Fireball Hime: **I'm glad you like the way this story is turning out. I'm just making it up as I go. I hope you'll like this chapter too!

**Kuramas Sweetie:** Wish granted!

**Odango Usako:** Thank you!

**Jenna:** Jen! glomps I'm so glad you reviewed! I updated!

On with this story!

-Chapter 12-

"How much longer can we hold out, minna?"

"I don't know. The battle with Chaos will get fierce."

"Can't you stay a little longer? I'm scared."

"Iie. I must return to the Gates of Time to guard Serenity-hime's body. If Chaos gains control of it, we're all doomed."

"Go then. We can't afford to lose her."

She turned around and seemed to materialize with the shadows. She'd gone.

"Do you think Usagi-chan will be alright?"

"Hai! She can make it through this!"

"Serenity-hime will have the odds against her this time."

"Don't give up on her yet. There is still time."

"Demo, how much time?"

----

Pluto watched the lifeless body of her princess float about in the dead space within the Gates. Her Cosmos fuku was ripped and torn, exposing some of her bare skin. Her silver hair twisted about her body. The Guardian of Time blinked as she noticed droplets of water floating around the

rift as well. Tears. Usagi's tears. She must have managed to use her love to give Fighter a message.

"We can't hide her here much longer. Chaos is getting closer."

Pluto looked behind her and nodded. "I know, Luna. We don't really have a choice because our princess's Star Seed has vanished."

"If Chaos gains control of the Ginzuishou, we can't stop him." Luna told her.

Pluto focused on her princess. "Fighter, hurry. Onegai."

----

The situation was grim to begin with. Now it was getting worse. Venus sat with her back pressed against a slab of ice. Her cuts and bruises stung each time the wind blew fiercely over her. All of the remaining Senshi huddled togetherfor what little warmth they could offer one another.

Pluto had departed to the Gates of Time to guard the body of her princess, as well as the bodies of Mars and Jupiter. Uranus and Neptune sat with their arms around each other and Saturn in the middle. Venus and Mercury, the two remaining Inner Senshi, clung together to keep warm. Each

Senshi's fuku was in tatters from their previous battle. Venus managed to fight a sigh as she let her thoughts wander.

It was here, in this god-forsaken place, that she had died. It had been the second time in battle. It had been to protect Usagi. She was their princess. Their princess had died protecting them this time. Her Star Seed was ripped from her chest, but it never made the trip into Chaos's

hands. The Ginzuishou had glowed spectacularly and then disappeared. Venus could feel its energy now as it was steadily getting closer. Usagi must have sent it to Kinmokusei. The Starlights were coming. Help was finally on the way.

"Do you feel that, minna?" she asked quietly.

"Hai." Mercury replied. "The Ginzuishou."

Saturn lifted her small head against the gale all around her. "I knew Usagi-hime got away. She went to get help, didn't she, Neptune?"

Neptune gave a small smile. "Hai. Serenity-hime is bringing the Starlights with her. I can sense them."

"I wonder how they're keeping koneko-chan's Star Seed safe." Uranus commented gruffly.

"Fighter's taking good care of it." Venus said softly. "I know she is."

If they had gone to find their princess's Star Seed or even went back to Tokyo, Chaos had vowed to destroy the world. Not that he was going to spare it anyway. So the Senshi had no choice but to stay in the cold regions of Antarctica where Point D was located. Neptune used her mirror

daily to see that the world was still in good condition. If they didn't find a place to stay warm or something to eat soon, they weren't going to last much longer. Venus clenched her fists as she swore. Chaos was not going to get away with this.

----

As they sped past Jupiter, the Ginzuishou reacted sadly within Fighter. The pain it felt took her breath away. The closer they got to Earth, the more powerful Usagi's Star Seed grew within Fighter. With the approach of Mars, there was another surge of pain. Fighter clutched her chest as

the pain finally subsided. It hurt her to know that her little moon princess was hurting so badly. They would help Earth to the best of their ability. Fighter's star yell had been repaired and she was ready to fight Chaos once again. Fighter only hoped that this time would be the last.

"We're getting close." she called to Healer and Maker.

"There's great evil here." Maker said, cringing at the feeling.

"Hai, we have to hurry." Healer agreed.

Then she saw it. A gigantic collection of evil amassed over the souther tip of the planet. Chaos has already begun its attack. Panic overwhelmed Fighter as she came to a stop above the blue planet. Closing her eyes, she searched for their allies. Her eyes flew open as she found the Senshi.

They were in the heart of all the evil.

"Healer! Maker, we have to hurry!"

Maker floated silently as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Mercury was in there. A look of shock crossed her face. "Masaka."

"Rei." Healer murmured. "You fought this? Onegai, rest until we save you, until I save you."

The three shooting stars hurdled toward Earth and Antarctica. Each Starlight was thinking her own thoughts. Chaos couldn't be allowed to spread any further.

----

"How pitiful. The Senshi of this planet are still trying to save it." a voice said from the shadows of the throne room of what used to be Beryl's palace. "With their princess gone, they'll be lost."

The ebony-haired man moved through the darkness and cold stone that surrounded him. Chaos smirked as he moved through the corridors. His host knew his way around the evil palace and the negative energy still lingered. Suddenly he stopped. He knew that energy. Four new energies were entering

his domain. One, he knew, was the Ginzuishou. Chaos recognized the other three as well: the Starlights. He growled as he picked up his pace. That damned light wouldn't return. He would use that poisoned petrified Sword of the Moon to cut it to bits.

----

Three figures landed in the snow. Fighter shivered from the sheer amount of evil that resided in this place. She scanned the area through the curtains of snow for any sign of the remaining Senshi. Six dark spots contrasted against the white all around.

"Mercury!" Maker exclaimed as she dashed forward. Fighter and Healer hurried after her to find their companion weeping softly as she held the blue Senshi in her arms.

"Maker." the small girl whispered. "You came."

The Senshi of Mercury was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Her fuku was ripped in several places and the rest was in tatters. She wrapped her arms aroudn Maker. The two remaining Starlights looked away when Fighter's attention was diverted to a mass of ruins in the distance. That must be

where Chaos was hiding. Venus slowly stood before Healer, her eyes emblazoned with tears.

"Gomen ne, Healer. I couldn't help Mars. Usagi-chan was so hurt and angry with Chaos. Even as Cosmos, she couldn't prevent Rei-chan's Star Seed from being stolen."

Healer blinked back the tears. "How did you know?"

Venus gave a sad laugh. "I'm the Goddess of Love, how could I not know?"

Silence fell as the three other Senshi rose to their feet. Saturn made a small leap forward and looked up at Fighter hopefully. Uranus and Neptune also came forward a bit.

"Fighter, do you have the hime-sama's Star Seed?" Saturn asked excitedly.

The dark-haired warrior couldn't help but smile. "Hai, I have it."

"Give it to us, then." Uranus said gruffly.

Fighter frowned. "I can't do that." she replied.

"Why not?" Neptune asked.

Fighter sighed. "The Ginzuishou has entered my body. That's where it will stay until I come close to Serenity-hime's body."

"Venus, I think you're the only one whose communicator still works." Neptune said quietly. "I need someone to contact Pluto. She'll need to know of these new developments."

The Senshi of Love nodded as she brought out an orange device that looked much like a watch and handed it to Uranus. The sandy-haired Senshi held the communicator close to her mouth and began to speak.

"Pluto, we have good news."

"Hai? Uranus?" came the staticky response.

"We have the Ginzuishou." Uranus told her.

Pluto was silent on the other end. "I'm on my way."

Behind them, a black vortex opened and the Senshi of Time emerged gracefully with her staff in front of her. She looked at Fighter, sensing the Ginzuishou.

"May I have it, Fighter?" Pluto asked.

"I'd give it to you if it weren't within me."

Pluto nodded as she motioned back toward the vortex. "Come with me."

Fighter nodded and grabbed Healer's wrist, who gave her a confused look. "You wanted to see Rei, didn't you?"

Healer nodded. Following Pluto, the two Starlights disappeared through the portal. Both Senshi blinked at the foreboding feeling that resonated through the mists. Pluto turned around slowly and

motioned for them to follow. Fighter and Healer gasped as they came to a stop before the Gates of Time. The white stone seemed to have an eerie glow about it. The Senshi of Time clicked her staff

on the ground three times and the Gates began to creep open slowly. Purple light spewed from the cracks as the doors opened. The slow creaking made the hair on the back of Fighter's neck stand on

end. It was then that the empty purple-pinkish void stood before them.

"Usagi-hime is in there," Pluto said, "along with Mars and Jupiter."

Standing on the threshhold, Fighter and Healer searched the void withough moving. Fighter gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she spotted Cosmos. She jumped away from the solid ground and

floated toward the battered Senshi. Fighter gathered Cosmos into her arms and hugged the smaller girl to her.

"Odango, I'm so sorry. If only I'd been here, this wouldn't have happened." the Starlight said as she hugged Cosmos tightly to her.

A bright glow eminated from Fighter's body as the Ginzuishou emerged from her chest. The flower-like jewel floated above them for several moments before disappearing into its princess's body. Cosmos's

silvery blue eyes flitted open to land on the dark-haired Senshi whose arms she was laying in. Happy tears filled her eyes and a smile crept over her face as she threw her arms around Fighter's neck.

"Fighter! I was so afraid you wouldn't get my message." Cosmos sobbed.

Fighter cried tears of her own as she returned the embrace. "I got your message just fine. Kakyuu-hime wouldn't let us come for so long even though we wanted to help."

"It's alright, Fighter. You're here now and that's all that matters. I have to get Rei-chan and Mako-chan's Star Seeds back though. They can help us fight Chaos." Cosmos said.

"We'll get them back, Odango. You still have to rest a bit." Fighter protested. "That battle with Chaos wasn't easy."

Cosmos shook her head. "We can't leave. Chaos has promised to destroy the world if we leave Point D."

"Chaos and his empty threats. How did he know about this place to begin with?"

"His host." Pluto called from the Gates. "Mamoru-san knew of the Dark Kingdom from his time under Queen Beryl's spell. Chaos is using that information to guide him around Point D."

"That bastard." Fighter cursed. "I'll give him a piece of my mind before I wipe you out."

"As the element of Balance, I have to stop this." Cosmos spoke up. "This time, I will seal him in the Galaxy Cauldron. Chaos will pay."

Fighter was taken aback by the vengeful tone Cosmos had taken. It wasn't like her at all. The Starlight tightened her embrace around Cosmos, hoping that this adopted cruelty would melt away. The

silver-haired girl in Fighter's arms slumped a bit as she rested her head on her shoulder. The rocking of her small frame told the Kinmokusei Senshi one thing. She was crying.

"Don't cry, hime-chan. Everything will be fine. I promise." Fighter told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Honto? I don't know if that's true. Mako-chan and Rei-chan are both gone. Chaos won't stop." Cosmos sniffled.

"Makenai!" Fighter exclaimed. "I won't let you give up either. Aishiteru, Odango. You mean more to me than my own life. I can't let you give up."

Cosmos snuggled deeper into Fighter's embrace. Looking over, she saw Healer floating with Mars in her arms. The silver-haired Senshi gave her a weak smile before burying her face in Mars's raven

hair. Cosmos closed her eyes. Too many people had been hurt for her sake and she wasn't about to let any more get hurt. She pulled away from Fighter slightly with a determined look on her face.

This caused the Starlight to smile.

"I won't give up, Fighter. I won't lose you or anyone else. Aishiteru."

Fighter smiled. "That's my Odango."

"Let's go. We have some Star Seeds to return."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took so long to get out. Ja!

Aeden


	13. Back into Battle: Ensnared in Memories

**Author's Note:** Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to go so long without updating! I had the next chapter ready early, I really did! What happened was that I left my pen drive with all my fan fiction on it in the computer downstairs and my step-dad hates that. Needless to say, he took the USB pen and hid it for a good long time. I'm currently working on chapter fourteen, but it could be a while before it comes out because I started cosmetology school this past Tuesday (the 13th). I hope you guys can forgive me! Also, I couldn't remember Greg's Japanese name, so for the sake of the story, his name is Ryu. Shoot me because I couldn't think of anything more original!

**Russian Princess:** Don't worry about the Healer/Mars action. There'll be some in the next chapter. I thought specifically of you when I started writing chapter 14.

**Kagome Reincarnation: **Here's your update!

**Topaz Dragon: **Thank you so much for the help! I decided to leave the weird sisters nameless because on second thought, the Starlights don't have a clue as to who they are and I thought it would make more sense like that.

**Odango Usako:** Aww! You're so sweet:glomps: I really appreciate compliments like that, Odango. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy

**Lady Crystal 1: **Here's chapter 13 for you!

**Kuramas Sweetie: **Now, now, I'm not done with the good part yet! I like to throw twists into my plotline. You'll see that as you keep reading

**Selene-moon goddess 01: **I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! I hope you like it as much as you did the last one!

**Moonlight Princess: **Oh ok. I thought you were mad at me ;; There's some fighting in this chapter. It's more like memory surfing though.

**Chibi-b:** I'm flattered that you think that about my writing. :blushes: I'm very self-conscious about anything I write, so it makes me feel more confident when I get good reviews on my writing.

-Chapter 13-

Maker sat with her back against a large slab of ice. A tired Mercury sat curled in her lap sharing what little body heat she had left with the Starlight. Fighter and Healer had left with Pluto to return the Ginzuishou to Sailor Moon. The mahogany-haired Starlight ran her black-gloved fingers through the ice Senshi's blue hair as her eyes gazed off to the place where her two companions had disappeared. She wasn't sure how long it would take them, but she had the distinct feeling that they would be attacked upon their return. Neptune and Uranus sat with Saturn in between them, Venus not far off. They all seemed too tired to carry on for much longer. By Maker's estimations, it had taken the Ginzuishou at least three or four days to reach them traveling through space on its own. A grimace settled on her face. Four days without food, water, warmth, or rest. Chaos was a terrible villain. It was then that she felt eyes upon her. Looking down, she smiled to see Mercury looking up at her shyly.

"You should rest. I'm not sure how long it'll be before Chaos returns." Maker suggested.

Mercury shook her head. "I can't. It's my duty to protect Usagi-chan from him and I'll do that in whatever way possible."

It was Maker's turn to shake her head. "You've been here with no supplies to sustain you. If you don't die in the battle with Chaos, you'll die from exposure. He's trying to get rid of you."

"Maybe so." Mercury replied softly. "Even if he is, I have to stay strong to help the other Senshi and Sailor Moon when she returns."

When. There was no doubt in her mind that her princess would return to her. The Senshi of Ice smiled gently at Maker. She knew then that the smaller girl wouldn't give up hope. Sailor Moon truly was their Light of Hope. Smiling, Maker hugged her tightly. She wouldn't let anything else become of the Senshi of Mercury. They had all suffered the past few days due to the loss of their fellow Senshi and their princess. The Starlights may have arrived late, but they were here to help. That was the main thing. Maker became angry with herself in that instant. No, that wasn't the thing. They should've come sooner.

She and Healer and Fighter should've left immediately after hearing the news of Chaos's return from Pluto. The mahogany-haired Senshi hadn't realized that she was clenching her eyes closed. Angry tears were creeping from beneath her lashes and freezing to her cheeks. She felt a small hand on her face.

"Daijoubu deska, Maker?" Mercury asked quickly.

"We should've been here sooner. We almost didn't make it at all." Maker bit resentfully.

Mercury wrapped her arms around Maker's neck. "Iie. I'm just glad you came at all. I was afraid that I'd never see you again, Maker. I couldn't have stood that."

Maker's tear-glazed eyes met Mercury's and locked. Her smile seemed to justify everything for the tallest Starlight. Mercury placed her gloved hands on both sides of Maker's face, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. Maker smiled a small smile and closed the gap between their faces. Their lips met and it was as if the world faded from around them. The cold melted away and they were no longer in the depths of Point D, but on the walk by the Tokyo Bay at sunset. They were both in more comfortable forms, Mercury was Ami and Maker was Taiki. For that split second, they were at peace and all was right with the world. The two Senshi sensed the appearance of Pluto's vortex and broke away, both of them returning to the grim reality of their situation. Mercury looked up at Maker meekly.

"It will be that way again, won't it?"

"Hai." Maker replied. "I promise that when this battle is over, it will be like that forever, Mercury."

* * *

Fighter was the first to step through the portal, Sailor Moon behind her grasping her hand tightly. Healer followed them both. The Guardian of Time emerged behind them all and closed off the portal from the rest of the world. The Time Gates would remain safe at this point. Venus spotted Fighter and Healer first and rushed to greet them. It was then that she spotted her princess. A happy cry escaped her as she crushed Sailor Moon in a hug. The Moon Senshi smiled and returned the embrace. 

"Sailor Moon! I was so worried that you wouldn't come back!" Venus cried. "We had all thought for sure that Chaos had taken your Star Seed."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Dame-o, Venus-chan. I sent it to Seiya. See? Fighter's here to help."

Venus gave a thankful laugh as Uranus and Neptune rose to their feet. Saturn rushed forward and hugged her princess around the waist. "Purincessu! You sacrificed your Star Seed for me. You shouldn't have done it."

"Iie! I wasn't going to lose any more of you." Sailor Moon said, kneeling to be eye-level with Saturn. "You've already died for me too many times, Saturn. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

The small Senshi nodded and focused on the ground. "Arigatou, Fighter. You saved our princess."

Fighter just smiled and nodded in response. The Senshi gathered around their princess and the Starlights as they regrouped. Sailor Moon smiled broadly as caught sight of Maker and Mercury. She was glad that they'd finally gotten together. Sailor Moon's gaze shifted to Healer. She had on a happy face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Mars was missing and that's who the Starlight was wanting to see. This battle had taken away too many of her friends already. She wouldn't stand for it anymore. Her silvery blue eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of her Senshi and the Starlights. Starting toward the ruins of the Dark Kingdom, Sailor Moon strode confidently to the location of her final battle or what she hoped to be her final battle. The Starlights and the Senshi moved behind her, following her into whatever battle lay ahead of them. It was their duty as Senshi not to fear death.

As the ten moved toward the ruins, the wind died suddenly. The Inner Senshi moved to protect their princess as the Outer Senshi fanned out to create a barrier with their own bodies. The Starlights fell into step with the Inner Senshi, Fighter staying closest to Sailor Moon. The closer they got to the Dark Kingdom's former place of inhabitance, the minute detail of their surroundings became clearer. The collapsed columns looked like stone skeletons littering the ground as the Senshi moved through them. Venus was the first to move through the stone archway and into the enemy's territory. A visible shudder ran through her as she remembered the time that Prince Endymion had kidnapped her to lure Sailor Moon after them. If she wasn't mistaken, this was that same room. The Senshi of Love then stopped and motioned for the others to do the same. A thick mist had collected around their feet and continued to float upward.

"Minna! We have to get out of here! It's a trap!" she shouted, pushing Sailor Moon toward the door.

Silver wire shot out from the fog, first binding the Starlights and then the Senshi. Uranus and Neptune leapt out of the way and barely missed being ensnared. Uranus let out a savage growl as she brought out her Space Sword to cut the wire. As she was about to do so, more of the wire darted from beyond her line of sight, catching her. Thin cuts appeared in her fuku and her skin as she fought the wire to get free. If she continued this way, she'd end up with a severed limb. The Senshi of Wind let out a cry of frustration.

"Chaos! Show yourself you coward!"

Bitter laughter came from the mist. "Now, now Uranus. Hold that temper of yours. Your princess doesn't want to see you dead." Slowly, he emerged from the mist and headed straight for Sailor Moon. "You're so much more lovely when you're frightened, Serenity." he mused, stroking her cheek with his finger. Fighter growled.

"Don't you touch her!" she shouted. Chaos made his way toward the Starlight.

"You don't have the power to say such things. What would you do if I were to force you to watch as your precious Sailor Moon and her Senshi were forced to watch every terrible battle that they can remember? I've been scanning their minds. I know which ones will affect them the most."

Fighter lashed out against her bindings. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I, Fighter?" he replied with a smirk. "I'll make this fun. I'll let each of you relive it with them. Ja, Starlights."

* * *

This was never going to work and she knew it. There was no way that Kaori Night would be stupid enough to mistake her as Sailor Moon. Venus trembled as she stood in the guise of Sailor Moon. Usagi had gone on her own in an attempt to rescue Tuxedo Kamen from Kaori. They would free him in exchange for Usagi's heart crystal. Jupiter rested her hand on her shoulder and Venus gave a weak smile. The Starlights could tell that she was nervous. 

"Are you ready, Venus? We only get one shot at this."

The blonde Senshi nodded. "I'm ready, Jupiter. I only wish Usagi-chan wouldn't have gone alone."

"What choice did she have? If Kaori Night had figured out that she was Sailor Moon, she could send a Heart Snatcher after her at any time." Mercury reasoned.

All four Senshi gazed up at the darkened Tokyo Tower. Usagi was already up there trying to deal with Kaori Night and save Tuxedo Kamen all by herself. Would Uranus and Neptune show up again? If they did, the help would be appreciated. Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter darted up the stairs to the top of the tower where they knew they would find their enemy. It was Venus who burst through the door first. Fear washed over her as she saw Usagi backed against a wall and huddled on the ground.

"Stop right there!" Venus said in her best Sailor Moon voice. "How dare you attack this innocent girl for the sake of your evil mission. I won't stand for this! I'm Sailor Moon and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you, Kaori Night!"

Kaori Night only smirked. "My dear Sailor Moon, you look like you've changed a bit."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Venus snapped quickly.

"Easy Venus, You only have to fool her for a bit longer." Mars encouraged her.

Kaori Night raised her bazooka and aimed it at Usagi's chest, preparing to steal her heart crystal. Venus was preparing to dart to her friend and princess's aid, but was too slow. Kaori pulled the trigger and with a bright flash of light, Usagi's beautiful red heart crystal hovered slowly in front of her. Kaori gave a little cackle as she moved to take the heart crystal.

"Usagi-chan!" Venus screeched.

"Deep Submerge!"

A blue wave caused the witch to jump out of the way of the attack. Uranus and Neptune appeared on the railing of the tower. Uranus kept Kaori and the monster at bay while Neptune knelt down in front of Usagi and determined whether it was one of the three chosen heart crystals or not. Venus fought to break away from Jupiter's restraint as the two knew Senshi stood closest to Usagi.

"Onegai, give it back. Usagi-chan can't live without her heart crystal. Onegai, let her live. Give her heart crystal back." Venus pleaded.

Uranus turned and took the heart crystal before returning it into Usagi's body. "She's lucky. It's not one of the crystals we're looking for. Stay safe next time, koneko-chan."

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she rose to her feet. That was when the Senshi began to fade out in front of the Starlights and their surroundings began to melt into new ones. This had been a memory of Venus. Who would they be seeing next?

* * *

Ami sat talking to a boy on a nearby bench. It was a private conversation from what Maker could tell. The boy looked very concerned. Ami just shook her head and listened. 

"Look, Ami-chan, I know you're Sailor Mercury. I'm psychic, I know."

"Ryu-kun..." a much younger Ami started.

"I don't care, Ami-chan. I'm just want to know that when I change, you'll destroy me." the boy said.

Ami shook her head once again. "I can't do that, Ryu-kun. You're my friend. There is a way to change you back."

"Dame! I have something that they want and I won't let them have it. I'll keep running if I have to."

"They'll find you. You can't stop it, but I will help you. Sailor Moon will change you back."

The dark-haired boy took Ami's hands in his and was about to say something more when a man with sandy blonde hair appeared in the air above them wearing a gray uniform of sorts. A smirk played on his lips.

"Zoicite!" Ami cried in surprise, jumping up off the bench to protect Ryu.

"Now, now, little Mercury. I only want the Rainbow Crystal he carries. Queen Beryl would rather have me retrieve it than her new pet Endymion." the man replied.

Ami gawked at this statement. "Beryl is using Endymion for her dirty work?"

"That's beside the point." Zoicite replied. "Now, I've located another one of the seven shadows. His rainbow crystal is mine."

Pushing Ami aside, Zoicite held out his hand. A circle began to glow in the center of Ryu's chest as he groaned in pain. An agonized scream escaped him as a green crystal came flying out of his chest and into Zoicite's hand. The General laughed in triumph.

"Now, my dear Mercury, have fun playing with the Shadow. Ja."

Zoicite disappeared with the rainbow crystal, leaving Ami alone to deal with the monster he'd left behind. Taking out her pen, she was ready to transform.

"Mercury Power! Make-up!"

In a few seconds, she was the Senshi of Mercury. The monster that Ryu had become released what looked like scissor blades out at her. Mercury ducked to escape them. When she'd gotten a safe distance away, she crossed her arms over her chest and a determined look crossed her face.

"Shabon Spray!" she shouted.

Fog covered the entire park. The Starlights had once again disappeared from Mercury's memory and transferred to another.

* * *

The next memory that the Starlights came to was unidentifiable at first. Four strange women stood atop different objects in a construction zone. Sailor Moon was huddling on the ground with a little girl that had red eyes and pink hair in her arms. The women were intent on obtaining the child. 

"Hand over the brat, Sailor Moon, and we promise we won't hurt you." said a woman with black hair that resembled cat ears.

"Iie. You'll have to go through me to get Chibiusa!"

"Very well." said a woman with white hair pulled into a braid. "This should be fun."

A woman with green hair and a woman with brown hair from were there. "We just have to remember not to pummel the kid." the green-haired one said.

"Right sis." said the brown-haired one.

"Four against one isn't very fair, so lets even the odds." came Jupiter's voice. "Looks like you weird sisters are gonna have to bust up a few fingernails."

"Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon cried joyfully.

"We'll take care of these guys. You get Chibiusa out of here." Venus said.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted. Her attack was met by blue lightening.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury shouted. The white-haired woman's attack hit Mercury's.

Jupiter and the green-haired woman exchanged punches. Venus and the other woman prepared to attack one another.

"Venus love me chain!"

The other woman had a whip that she used to meet Venus's attack. Both leapt out of the way of danger. The little girl that was huddling in Sailor Moon's arms looked up in the nick of time to see an energy attack coming at them.

"Look out, Sailor Moon!"

The moon senshi leapt out of the way only to have her fuku torn by the attack and crash into a wall. She fell to the ground, child still in arms, with her eyes closed. The girl shook her frantically in an attempt to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon. Onegai, don't leave me. Sailor Moon!" she pleaded. "Daijoubu?"

"She will be once she hands you over to me." said a man who was floating above them. "Now, Sailor Moon. Hand over the brat before you get yourself killed."

The Starlights shouted in protest as they were ripped from another memory. Would they be entering another memory this time? If so, then whose?

* * *

Wow, that's sure a cliff hanger, isn't it? I'm sorry, minna! I'm almost done with chapter 14 now, so as soon as I get enough reviews, I'll post it! I am busy with school and everything, so I'll try to work on it as much as I can. I love hearing from everyone, so feel free to email me sometime! Ja!

Aeden


	14. Eye of the Storm: True Emotions Freed

Author's Note: Hi, minna! Please don't shoot me! I've been working really hard to get all the lovey-dovey parts into my story for a little bit. I understand that I've been doing mostly action and that gets old after a while. I just couldn't have asked for a better group of readers! You guys are usually so patient with me. I've got to thank you for that. Well, enough of my gushing, on with the story!

**Flame Ivy Moon: **Thank you! Here's your update!

**Topaz Dragon: **Thanks, Topaz! I really appreciate it! I didn't mean for the last chapter to be so dramatic. Here's the next chapter!

**Anonymous: **No, I haven't read the manga past the volume where Tuxedo Kamen stops being Beryl's lackey.

**Selene Moon Goddess 01: **I'm glad I've got you on the edge of your seat. It makes me feel better about my writing

-Chapter 14-

The wires that bound them were relentless. They'd seen the memories of Venus, Mercury, and Sailor Moon so far. Were they to see more? The three Starlights' question was answered when a gray mist filled the vacant area with the bound Senshi. There were no more of the flashing images before them, which meant the exposure of the Senshi's memories had stopped. Fighter looked to Eternal Sailor Moon, whose eyes were closed, as her face contorted in fear and pain as if from some horrible nightmare. The other Senshi had similar looks on their faces. It was Maker who looked down at her leader to see the damage she was inflicting on herself.

"Fighter! If you don't stop pressing your skin against the wire, you'll cut it in too many places and bleed to death!" she protested.

Fighter stopped squirming momentarily and looked to her friends. "I can't watch them suffer, especially not Sailor Moon. We have to get them out of here!"

"How can we do that if we can't even move?" Healer asked.

Maker closed her eyes in thought. "I'll come up with a plan. It might take me a few minutes--"

"We don't have a few minutes, Maker. I can't watch the Senshi relive all of their most frightening trials." Fighter said as she pointed her star yell at the wire by bending her wrist. "Star Serious

Laser!"

The wire that had bound her spiraled to the ground. The Star Senshi quickly repeated the process for her two friends and set to work freeing the other Senshi. Maker scooped Mercury into her arms when she refused to wake from her dreams. Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn were quickly alert and on their feet. Fighter kissed Sailor Moon's forehead as her eyes began to flutter open. Once she realized where she was, Sailor Moon jerked her head up to look at Senshi whose arms she was in. Tears welled in her eyes as she covered her face with her hands. The ebony-haired leader of the Starlights tightened her embrace on the small girl when she felt her frame trembling.

"It was so real." came a whisper. "Chibiusa was in danger. I could hear her crying. There was nothing I could do."

"It's alright, Sailor Moon. It was just Chaos playing with your memories. It's over now."

Cold laughter filled their ears. Endymion made his way toward them, clapping as he came. "Yatta, Starlights. You managed to escape my memory wire, demo, that won't save you now. It's too late."

"It's not too late!" shouted Healer. "We're still here to fight you and we still have a chance. You won't win, Chaos."

"Says who? You?" Endymion sneered.

"I do!" Sailor Moon shouted as she scrambled to her feet. A white light encased her body, blinding all of those around her. When it had subsided, her sliver and white fuku shown as well as her silver hair.

"Cosmos." Venus murmured. The Starlights exchanged looks before continuing to watch.

"I forbid you to destroy any more lives, Chaos." Cosmos said, her voice smooth and regal. "I sentence you to eternity in the Galaxy Cauldron for your crimes against the universe."

Chaos laughed at this. "You couldn't seal me before. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"My heart is complete now. You cannot stop me from sealing you." Cosmos told him.

"Ah, demo, I can. You've forgotten one little detail." Chaos scolded. Out from behind him, he brought a shadowed figure with pink hair and pink and white fuku. She was trying desperately to remove his hands from her throat.

"Chibi Moon!" Cosmos cried.

"Hai, your own daughter. You wouldn't kill her, would you?"

Before she could reply, a black blur shot past Cosmos. She watched as Fighter snatched the small girl from his grasp and took the blow all the while shielding Sailor Chibi Moon. Fighter lay panting in pain when the girl opened her eyes to look at her.

"Daijoubu, Chibi." she said, her breath quick. "Your mama is going to make him sorry."

Cosmos's eyes narrowed as she stared at Chaos. Her grip tightened on her staff as she moved it into an attack position. "You will never touch my daughter again, Chaos. As Sailor Cosmos, supreme element of light and balance, you are sentenced to eternity in the Galaxy Cauldron. You are also charged with high crimes against the royal family. The ultimate punishment for this crime is death."

"Sou na." Pluto murmured.

"Nani?" Uranus asked.

"Cosmos has taken over Sailor Moon's mind completely. If we can't break our hime-sama of Cosmos's presence, she'll kill him." the Senshi of Time replied.

"Iie." Fighter whispered, still holding Chibi Moon in her arms as she rose to her feet. "I won't let odango do it. She'll fall apart when she remembers later."

Uranus snorted. "What can you do, nagareboshi? Will you leave her?"

"Nandeste!" Fighter exclaimed. "I would never leave Sailor Moon! I've finally gotten her back and I refuse to go anywhere!"

Their attention turned back to Chaos and Cosmos. They charged at each other, ready to strike. Chaos drew his sword and Cosmos raised her staff and blocked the blow delivered by her opponent. A hard gleam settled in her eye. She was enjoying the fight. Fighter watched in horror as her embrace tightened slightly around Chibi Moon. How could Cosmos and Sailor Moon be so different? Sailor Moon hated to fight and Cosmos was having fun. Shaking herself from her thoughts, the ebony-haired Starlight cried out.

"Sailor Moon! Don't kill him! You said yourself that nothing is gained by fighting! You're going against your own words!"

Cosmos blew her enemy backward and looked at Fighter intently. Those hard silver eyes melted, turning into the deep blue pools of Sailor Moon. The moon senshi gasped at what she was doing. Holding her staff in front of her, she closed her eyes once again and the Ginzuishou hovered gracefully above her staff. Chibi Moon squirmed a bit in Fighter's arms so that she could see what was going on. Her red eyes focused on her future mother as the flower-shaped crystal began to grow.

"Mama." she murmured.

Fighter diverted her eyes to look down at the small girl. "What's she doing, chibi?"

Seemingly the first time to have noticed Fighter, Chibi Moon looked up. "She's using the Ginzuishou."

"Dame-o!" Venus cried in protest. "It'll kill you!"

Cosmos gave them a gentle smile. "I know. I want you all to live. If I can seal Chaos with the power of the Ginzuishou, it's worth dying for."

"Odango!" Fighter shouted. "Onegai des, don't do this. There's another way. You don't have to do it all on your own."

The silver senshi's eyes widened. Those had been her words to Galaxia. Nodding she turned back to the crystal and closed her eyes. An explosion of light surrounded her as she lifted the staff from the ground. Fighter screamed in protest as Chibi Moon sobbed into the Starlight's shoulder. Chaos screamed wildly as the light touched him.

"This isn't over, Sailor Moon! You may have won today, demo, it's not over!" he cried, disappearing.

When the light disappeared, Cosmos's fuku reverted back to that of Eternal Sailor Moon. The blonde collapsed to her knees, her eyes still closed. Fighter sat Chibi Moon down gently and darted to Sailor Moon. Scooping her into her arms, burying her face into blonde hair.

"Iie." she whispered as a scream formed in her throat. "Iie!"

* * *

"Where did you come from, Chibi?"

The preteen girl, whose appearance had changed considerably since she arrived, gazed at Seiya from the floor beside Usagi's bed. "Puu told me that my parents were in danger. I wanted to come and help."

"Puu?" Seiya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Pluto." Chibiusa replied, blushing brightly. "She sent me to help."

"I know Usagi is here." Seiya said, glancing over to the blonde who was sleeping soundly. "Mamoru-san has been inhabited by Chaos. Mamoru-san is your papa, ne?"

Chibiusa shook her head. "Not anymore. Puu told me the future changed as soon as Mamo-chan welcomed Chaos. I have a new papa."

Seiya's face contorted in surprise at her words. "Ok, so who is your papa? And where did you come from, you never told me."

"I came from the thirtieth century. Why do you want to know so much about my papa? Is it because you love my mama?" Chibiusa teased.

Crimson rose to Seiya's cheeks as he blinked at the small girl. "Hai, why does that matter though?"

Chibiusa crept closer to the raven-haired idol. He blinked in confusion as the blue-eyed little girl stared into his own blue eyes. He'd noticed how much she'd changed since they arrived back at the Hikawa Shrine. Her red eyes had changed to a brilliant sapphire that reminded him startlingly enough of Usagi's eyes. Chibiusa's pink hair, which had been done in two conical buns with pigtails that escaped, was now shorter in the front with a long ponytail tied at the nape of her neck that was identical to his own. Seiya was about to speak when she launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Papa!" she cried.

"Nani-o!"

* * *

The room was completely dark. The curtains were drawn so that none of the sun's rays could escape through them. Two figures were present in the room; one was lying on the bed and the other was sitting in a hard-back chair beside the first figure. Vibrant green eyes stared at the figure on the bed. Rei had been asleep for almost the whole day. He flicked his silver hair before his eyes landed back on the raven-haired miko in her deep sleep. Ever since Cosmos had chased Chaos into a corner, the star seeds of Mars and Jupiter had been returned. Yaten would finally get to tell Rei how he felt. Nervousness filled him as he sat at her bedside. What if she rejected him? What if she didn't want him? What would he do? Would he remain on Earth? Would he return to Kinmokusei? Doubt had never gripped him this powerfully before. The idol continued to watch the Senshi of Mars while she slept. She was so beautiful to him.

Moving from his chair to the side of her bed, Yaten gently wrapped his arms around her the best he could without waking her. His cruel mask snapped in half as he hid his face in her raven hair and inhaled deeply. He didn't care. He'd stay here even if Rei did refuse him. At least he could see her from time to time that way. Yaten's entire frame began to tremble with the new nervousness that he now felt. He had to work up the courage to tell Rei that he loved her. It was important to do so as soon as she woke up.

"Yaten-kun?"

That sweet voice ripped him from his thoughts. Sitting up quickly, he looked into violet eyes that were now focused on him. "Rei-chan, you're awake! I should go get Ami-chan so she can look you over."

A hand grabbed his wrist as he rose to leave the room. "Stay with me, Yaten-kun." Rei asked gently.

"Hai." Yaten replied, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "Rei-chan, I-I've been wanting to talk to you. There's something you need to know."

"You're with me now, aren't you? What better time?"

"Sou, now is the best time." Yaten said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Rei-chan, aishiteru. I've loved you since the last time we were on Earth. You're all I've thought about while I was on Kinmokusei. I've been kicking myself for not telling you earlier."

Rei stared at him, but not in surprise. She sat up slowly and continued to gaze at him. "Yaten-kun, aishiteru. I've always loved you. I was just afraid of being hurt. I always thought that Minako-chan was the one you were after, that's why I tried to hide and ignore my heart. I couldn't hurt Minako-chan."

Yaten nodded. "Minako-chan knows about my feelings for you. She insisted that I tell you the minute you wake up." He laughed gently. "She really is the goddess of love."

"She is." Rei giggled lightly.

The silver-haired idol made no more conversation as he stared into the raven-haired miko's eyes. Their gaze locked and the silence of the room permeated around them. The faces of the two were slowly moving toward each other. Within moments, their lips had connected in a sweet kiss. Yaten drew Rei into his arms and held her tightly. Seconds later, they pulled away, continuing to stare at each other. Rei rested her head on Yaten's chest and sighed, closing her eyes. Yaten rested his head on hers as he played with her long hair.

"Aishiteru, Rei-chan."

Aishiteru, Yaten-kun."

* * *

Ami sat on the wooden porch of the Hikawa Shrine leaning her head on Taiki's shoulder. The brunette had his arm draped casually around her shoulder as they both stared off into the courtyard. The Senshi of Mercury sighed in relief. Usagi had emitted just enough power to back Chaos into a corner. She'd exhausted her energy to retrieve the star seeds of Rei and Makoto. All three girls were currently resting in different rooms of the temple. Their enemy, however, wouldn't stay submissive for long. He would regain his former strength quickly, but Ami knew that he wouldn't stay in the same place. Yes, their enemy was on the move. How would they be able to detect him this time? How much time did they even have?

"What are you thinking about, Ami-chan?"

The blue-haired girl looked up at Taiki. "Oh, just thinking about our upcoming battle. Chaos will be on the move. I don't know how long we'll have before he regains his strength."

"I know, demo, we can't go into battle with recovering senshi." Taiki pointed out. "We have to take a risk that Chaos won't attack before Usagi, Rei, and Makoto have recovered."

"Demo, Taiki-kun, can we afford to take that risk?" Ami asked, guilt riddling her face.

"Listen, there's nothing we can to about it." he replied, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. "If Chaos attacks, then he attacks. I suppose it's all up to fate. We may be able to pool our powers to be rid of him once and for all."

Ami blinked at Taiki's words. "Taiki-kun, it's not like you to take so many risks. What's gotten into you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Ano, I think it's love." Taiki replied. "My wish to protect you from pain and suffering had made me want to risk many things. That cannot be changed, Ami-chan."

Taiki leaned down and covered Ami's lips with his own. It was a sweet chaste kiss and they parted quickly. A pretty blush crept over Ami's cheeks as she smiled up at him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his chest. She'd missed him so much. While Taiki was away on Kinmokusei, she'd felt a gap in her heart. A gap that was now filled with him just being so near. Taiki gently shifted her and pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek before resting his head on the side of hers.

"Don't worry so much, Ami-chan. I won't leave you again. Ever."

* * *

Makoto sat up and sighed, staring out the window. Running her hand through her freed hair, she knew that she'd have to talk to Motoki about what had happened and soon. It had been weeks since she'd seen the blonde and it made her feel all the more guilty about it. Why hadn't she just told him that they had to fight again? She didn't want him to get hurt, that was why. Makoto shook her head and sighed again. Things were never simple and it seemed that they would never have peace as long as the five of them were Sailor Soldiers.

"You're awake I see."

Turning her head away from the window, her emerald eyes focused on the figure that was leaning against the door frame. "Motoki-kun. When did you get here?"

Entering the room, the tall blonde entered and sat on the edge of the bed closest to her. "Ami-chan called me the minute all of you got here. I've been here since then. My sister is running Crown for now."

"I see." Makoto replied, nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be fighting again, Mako-chan?"

The Senshi of Jupiter looked away. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides, I knew you'd worry."

The angry look on Motoki's face vanished. He took her into his arms and kissed her hair. "That was a given, koi. I am worried. I always worry when you're in danger."

"Then," she stuttered, suddenly nervous. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." Motoki smiled, tilting her chin up. "Aishiteru, Mako-chan."

Kissing her gently, Motoki pulled her into his arms once again and hugged her tightly. He knew that Makoto would go back into battle once again, but for this little bit of time, she was safe with him and nothing could take that away.

* * *

Sitting quietly in her darkened room, Hotaru reveled in the silence. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had brought her home as soon as Usagi had forced Chaos away. The excuse had been that she needed to save her energy. Her dark hair fell into her violet eyes. She felt herself changing, her body was changing. She'd felt it one other time; before Neherenia had attacked Mamoru. Even though the Senshi of Saturn had felt this before, it scared her and her heart began to race. A bright violet glow surrounded her as Hotaru felt every fiber in her body stretching and growing, pulling to accommodate her new form. When the light faded, she looked into the mirror. Hers was no longer the form of a twelve-year-old girl, but that of a teenager, a sixteen-year-old. Minako's age.

Hotaru then knew what she had to do. Moving to her closet, she pulled out some clothing that would fit her new body. She changed quickly and cracked the door to her room. Good. The other Outer Senshi were not at home presently. Hotaru slipped out making no sound and exited through the back door. New memories had filled her brain once her body had grown. Now there was one name, one person on her mind. Minako.

* * *

The wind played with her blonde hair as she sat there swinging back and forth. The playground was desolate at this time of day at this time of year. The absence of people made her feel somewhat better. Minako had somehow managed to escape Artemis for a while. Her white feline guardian could be annoying sometimes. She needed that time for herself sometimes. Gravel crunched behind her, causing her to look up from the ground she had been staring it. Minako turned slowly to see an older Hotaru. She blinked in surprise. The girl smiled at her and gave a soft chuckle at her surprise. Hotaru slowly made her way over and took the swing beside Minako.

"What are you doing out here all alone, Minako-san? It's cold out."

"Hotaru-chan, you don't have to call me that anymore. You're the same age, remember?" Minako chuckled slightly. She suddenly quieted and her eyes widened when she felt her fingers entwine with Hotaru's.

"I remember everything now, Minako-chan. When I grew up, so did my memory. I didn't realize how much I've missed you."

Minako looked at Hotaru with joy and surprise in her eyes. "Hotaru-chan, does this, does this mean you--?"

"Hai, Minako-chan. I remember everything." Hotaru said, kissing her cheek gently. "Sah, how about we go get some tea and get warm, ne?"

"Hai!" Minako exclaimed as she jumped out of the swing.

Hotaru stood slowly and took her hand, leaving the park. The two girls were no longer alone.

* * *

Well, how was that? I hope I didn't kill you with too much mushy stuff. I'll appreciate the reviews!

Aeden


	15. Interlude: Brief Vacation from Battle

Author's Note: Wow, a year's worth of school is finally over! No more driving an hour to school and an hour home! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, minna, but cosmetology school is kind of rough. Anyway, I graduated two weeks ago (08-05). I'm awaiting my temporary license in the mail so I can start my job, yay! Again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever! bows over and over again

-Chapter 15-

She uttered a groan as she felt the sunlight on her face. Who knew that morning could come so soon? She was having such a wonderful dream too. Seiya was in it. Of course he was in it, why wouldn't he be? She slowly pulled her eyes open to see a set of blue ones staring back at rather close proximity. A shriek of surprise escaped her. The person above her giggled lightly and sat back a bit, allowing her to untangle herself from the sheets.

"Usagi!"

She blinked slowly and sat up. "Chibiusa?"

"Hai! That's me! Don't you remember Fighter saving me?" the child asked her. "Odango no baka."

"Oi! I can't help it if I was in the middle of fighting, gakki! I was fighting hard too!" Usagi replied. "Ne, you look different Chibiusa. What happened?"

The twelve-year-old giggled again. "That's because I have a different papa now, Usagi. Why else would I look different?"

Usagi thought about it for a moment before forming her answer carefully. "You could've just decided to copy someone else's hairstyle." she answered slyly.

"Kaa-san!" Chibiusa blurted.

Soon both had erupted into a fit of giggles. The younger girl crawled onto Usagi's lap and snuggled into her arms. The two of them rarely had peace between them. This was one of the few times where the silence was dominant. Usagi couldn't help but wonder what was wrong in the future that made Chibiusa come back to them. She knew that she was no longer destined to be with Mamoru in the future and that made her feel a little better. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he'd betrayed them both by welcoming the darkness to gain power. The thought made her instantly sad. He'd thrown away everything he'd loved. All those trials that they'd gone through together meant nothing. All the battles they'd won meant nothing. Now Mamoru was attempting to do what he'd fought so hard to stop; he was trying to destroy everything in his path to gain power. She felt Chibiusa stir. The younger girl looked up at her, concern all over her face. It was then that she felt the tears that were coarsing down her cheeks.

"Daijoubu, Usagi?"

Usagi sniffled and gave a laugh to try to cover her emotions. "It's just that Mamo-chan is trying to do what we all were working so hard to stop. It's just like he threw it all away when he saw his chance to move."

"I know it hurt, Kaa-san. He didn't deserve you anyway. Seiya-san is much better anyway." Chibiusa told her, hugging her.

"Sou. Seiya is much better. Arigatou, Chibiusa." Usagi replied, hugging her daughter tightly. It was then that Seiya walked.

"How sweet, a mother daughter moment!" he exclaimed.

"Otou-san!" Chibusa shouted as she sprung from Usagi's lap and into Seiya's arms. The ebony-haired idol chuckled as he returned her embrace. "Have you been bothering odango?"

Chibiusa giggled at the nickname her mother had gained. "Iie. She just woke up. It's about time too!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "It's because I was doing more work than you were, gakki. When you eventually work hard, you'll know."

Seiya laughed openly at their bickering. "You sound just like Yaten and Minako."

"We do not!" the two of them cried in unison.

"Alright now, chibi. Would you give your mother and I a minute alone?" Seiya asked gently.

"Hai, papa!"

Usagi's gaze focused on him as a warm smile spread across her face. Seiya made his way over to the edge of her bed and sat down, pulling her into his tight embrace. Neither of them was quite sure how long they sat like that. The moon bunny's expression twisted into one of confusion as she felt his lithe from begin to tremble. Pulling back, she saw that he was weeping silently. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Usagi stared at him, concern written all over her features.

"Seiya, daijoubu?"

"Odango, don't you ever scare me like that again." he managed to choke out.

The young moon princess cocked her head to the side. "Nani?"

Seiya blinked back more tears before he answered. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you. If I'd have lost you, I'd have gone to meet you in the other world, odango. I can't live without you."

Usagi's eyes sparkled as she pulled him into her arms once more. "Oh, Seiya! I just found you! I'm not going to let you go ever!"

"I'm glad, odango, because if I had followed you to the other side, I'd be mighty upset with you for leaving me!" Seiya told her, sounding like a mix between a cough and a laugh.

His lips set gently on hers as the two of them seemed to melt together. This felt so right, so perfect. It was as if Chaos didn't exist in this one moment that they shared. Both of them knew, however, that the final battle would be the toughest yet. The sun warmed their bodies as they sat there in silence enjoying each others company. A knock at the door sounded, causing both of them to look up.

"Oi, love birds! Are you two in any position to go out?" Minako shouted through the closed door.

"Minako-chan, you mean condition, not position." Ami scolded.

"Ami-chan! I tried to get it right this time! I just can't say what I mean!" Minako whined.

Usagi giggled at her blonde friend's expense. "Hai, Minako-chan. We'll be right out. Get everyone together and we'll all go out."

"Hai!"

Seiya gently rose from the bed, allowing Usagi to push back the sheets and rise. She blinked a few times to clear her foggy head before straightening her rumpled school uniform. The ebony-haired Starlight laughed. "You might want to change, odango. You look like you've been asleep for a while."

A blush krept across Usagi's cheeks. "Ano, I have been asleep for a while! It's not my fault!"

"You could change your clothes, odango. I brought some from your house."

The small blonde whipped around to look at him in shock. "Nandaio? You went to my house? Did my Otou-san see you?"

"Hai, I went to your house. Chibiusa went with me and did the outfit-matching thing. As for the other question, I don't think your dad was home." Seiya replied, the amusement reflecting in his voice. "Why are you so afraid of your father seeing me?"

Usagi gave an embarassed laugh. "Otou-san is a little overprotective of me, especially when it comes to boys. He hated Mamoru."

"Good man. I like him already." the dark-haired idol commented.

Giggling, Usagi attempted to straighten her disheveled clothing once again. She sighed when they were still as bad as they were before. Turning to her hair instead, she yanked it from her odangos and began to brush it. If she couldn't straighten her clothes, she could at least fix her hair. Seiya stood watching her the whole time. He'd never seen her hair when it wasn't up. Taking a few steps closer, the idol laced his fingers through her long golden locks as she brushed them. Usagi paused her brushing, smiling at in the mirror. Seiya returned it as he took the brush and continued where she'd left off. The blonde bunny closed her eyes as she felt the bristles move through her long mane.

"Chibiusa brought you warm clothes." Seiya told her.

Usagi looked at him in confusion. "Why warm clothes? It's August."

"Look out the window."

Rising from the chair, the blonde pulled back the curtain and gasped. A thick layer of snow had fallen on the ground turning everything white. All the negative energy must have been creating strange weather for their beloved planet. Usagi sighed with new determination as she picked up the change of clothes and looked at Seiya expectantly. He nodded in understanding as he turned and exited the room. Usagi pulled her hair back up into its odangos and changed her clothing fairly quickly before meeting the others outside. Rei, Yaten, Minako, Hotaru, Ami, Taiki, Makoto, Motoki, Haruka, Michiru, and Seiya were all waiting for her. The giggling coming from the front yard indicated that Chibiusa was already outside. Usagi smiled, but blinked at the one missing Senshi.

"Setsuna-san doko ni?" she asked.

It was Hotaru that answered. "Setsuna-mama is off visiting. She wanted to spend some time with Kakyuu-san." she replied with a knowing smile.

"Nani?" Usagi asked.

"Don't you get it, Odango atama?" Rei asked, lacing her fingers with Yaten's. "Setsuna-san and Kakyuu-hime are in love."

"Oh!" the blonde warrior of the moon exclaimed. "There's no need to get nasty, Rei-chan. I didn't know."

"You never do, odango." Seiya told her softly, kissing her cheek. "Let's go before Chibi gets all wet in the snow."

----

The lot of them moved down the slush-covered sidewalk. Salt had been thrown down in order for Tokyo's populace to walk with little or no trouble. Still, the weather was strange for August. The group of pairs moved down the street slowly, animated conversation filling the air. Haruka walked with her arm around Michiru's shoulder, Motoki walking in a similar fashion next to Makoto. Rei had her arm linked with Yaten's, currently in a screaming match with Usagi, whose fingers were entwined with Seiya's. Ami shook her head as Taiki chuckled and tightened his grip on her waist. Minako and Hotaru giggled as they swung their combined hands as they continued down the street. They were currently heading to Crown's Fruit Parlor. That was the best place to get hot chocolate and everyone knew it.

Chibiusa raced up the street ahead of them with Luna, Artemis, and Diana on her heels. She was delighted that everything seemed fairly normal again at least for a short amount of time. When they did arrive at the Crown, she was the first one inside. They all tried to slide into the same booth that they usually sat in. It was a tight squeeze but somehow, they were all able to fit. Seiya draped his arm around Usagi's shoulders as she snuggled into his side. The same question that ran through their minds: How long would this interlude last?

----

So, how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you do like it! Anyway, you know what to do points to the button below

Aeden


	16. Nightmares: Seiya's Horrific Vision

A.N.-To my dear readers, I'm incredibly sorry that it's taken me three years to update this story. You wouldn't believe how many things in life can cause you to lose track of things. I had writers' block for about a year and in 2007 I found out I was pregnant. My daughter got here in February 2008 and I got married this past June. *bows humbly* Please forgive me! I was also reading through the earlier chapters of this story thinking "I wrote this?" My writing style has changed since I started MLSL. You'll probably notice that in the later part of this chapter. Yeah, if you've read Counterfeit God, Heavy Metal, or Legends of Darkness lately, wow, you'll see the difference. Also, been watching alot of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars lately, sooo, Seiya happens to be popping up in almost everything I'm writing lately. If you've read my other two fics, 'Hopelessly Lost' and 'Martyr of the Moon' you'll know what I'm talking about. Seiya's also made an appearance in Legends of Darkness recently, which is a Ronin Warriors/Bleach crossover.

Seiya: You just love me that much.

Aeden: Of course I do. Where would my inspiration be without you?

Seiya: That's not what I meant.

Aeden: Then what did you mean?

Usagi: You'll never understand.

Aeden: *pouts* You're one to talk.

Seiya: She doesn't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 16

Darkness swirled at her feet as she walked toward her unknown destination. The permanent shadow seemed to almost come alive like some animal biting at her heels as she made her way forward. Where was she? Where was everyone else? Why was she in her fuku? The lack of noise sent a shiver down her spine. This whole place was very unnatural. Where was Fighter? She knew that the Star Senshi wouldn't leave her alone like this. Was it some sort of dream or was it a nightmare? Usagi stopped walking as a scene began to play out in front of her. An older-looking Seiya appeared to be rocking a small child in his arms. The girl was obviously Chibiusa. She was asking her father about Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. Seiya laughed as he began to tell the story of the two senshi when an older version of herself walked through the door. Chibiusa's eyes lit up and threw her arms out expectantly, calling for her mother. The older Usagi smiled warmly as she joined her husband on the bed and took their daughter into her arms. It was then that the scene shattered like not so much glass and flew into a million shards, cutting her as they scattered into the darkness.

Usagi flew to a sitting position as she gasped for air. A thin sheen of cold sweat covered her skin as she stared at the dark room around her. Seiya was on a cot not far from the bed she was currently laying in and seemed to have been startled somewhat awake. The raven-haired young man cracked a lazy blue eye open as a massive yawn escaped him. Usagi seemed not to have taken any notice of him, for the remnants of her dream still lingered near the surface of her mind.

"What's wrong, Odango?" Seiya drawled out slowly. "You have a bad dream?"

As her pulse began to return to normal, the blonde noticed that she was shaking and merely nodded her head. Seiya, who was now fully awake, had risen from his cot and took a place beside her on the bed. Usagi relaxed into his embrace when she felt his arms wrap around her. She didn't fully understand the dream, but she knew that it couldn't be good. The leader of the Starlights could feel her unease as if he'd been feeling it himself. Seiya kissed her loose hair and pulled her onto his lap. "What did you dream about?"

"I saw us in the future. Wait, first I was in the dark. Then I saw us in the future with Chibiusa. We were tucking her into bed and you were telling her about Sailor Moon and Fighter. Then the whole thing just shattered like glass and I remember getting cut. That's when I woke up." Usagi said, distracted.

Seiya rocked her back and forth gently. "Don't worry, odango. I'm sure that it was just a nightmare. Daijoubou ka?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "Ne, Seiya? Do you think you could stay up here tonight? I'm-I'm scared."

"Okay. I'll stay with you." he replied, sliding under the covers with her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he kissed her hair. "Saa, is that better, odango?"

The small blonde cuddled up close to him and nuzzled his chest as she closed her eyes. "Hai, much better."

"Good, because I wouldn't move again even if you told me it wasn't." Seiya said in a joking manner.

Usagi hit his chest playfully as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. "You're lucky that I'm too tired to argue with you any farther. Oyasumi, Seiya."

"Oyasumi nasai."

The ebony-haired Starlight continued to stare at the ceiling for some time. He wanted to believe that what he'd told Usagi was the truth. Nothing could be left to coincidence with Chaos, however. Seiya sighed heavily as his gaze shifted out to the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly as a ring surrounded the moon, one similar to one phenomenon that usually occurred only in winter. Chaos's presence had thrown the global weather system awry as he moved to take power. What the hell would it take to get things back to normal? Shaking his head, Seiya decided to try to drift back to sleep other than think about it. Little did he know that it would be his turn to be assailed by dreams.

* * *

_He walked among the hallways of a large palace that looked nothing like those of the one on Kinmokusei. The décor was done entirely in silvers and whites with red accents here and there. Looking out one of the large windows, the night sky was set ablaze by the fires that raged outside. The flames cast an eery glow over the walls and the marble floor. The wailing of a small child reached his ears as he took off down the large corridor toward the the sound._

_Seiya slid to a stop as he threw open the door. A small child with pink hair tied in twin conical buns and bright blue eyes sparkling with tears looked up at him as he panted and knelt down to her level. Recognition filled her expression as she dove into his arms. Realization lit his face as he looked at her features._

_"Chibiusa?"_

_"Otou-san!" she cried, burying her face in his shirt. "Otou-san! Where's kaa-san? She told me not to come out! The monsters would hurt me!"_

_"Chibi, what's going on? Where is your mother?" Seiya asked, his brow furrowing as he held her tightly._

_Chibiusa sniffled as she looked up at him. "I don't know! She told me to stay here so she could get rid of the monsters."_

_The ebony-haired Starlight lifted his future child into his arms as he rose to his feet. "How about we find her then, ne Chibi?"_

_With a small nod from the girl, he opened the door and headed down the corridor at a brisk pace. As they made their way deeper into the palace, he began to see more and more blood smeared all over the marble floor. The lifeless bodies of the Senshi were scattered all over the alcove in front of the throne room. Seiya fought to still his trembling form as he opened the doors, his arms wrapped tightly around Chibiusa._

_He wrenched his eyes closed at the sight before him. Usagi was knelt on the floor in the center of the throne room with __**him**__ pulled into her lap. Her white dress was covered in blood and her tear-stained face was shone in the moonlight. A dark figure was walking toward her as she gripped his older self tightly to her. _

_"You're at the end of your rule, Neo Queen Serentiy. Do you feel sadness? Do you feel fear?"_

_"You're a coward, Chaos! You attack us in the night so that you'll take us by surprise. You won't get away with this. Once Seiya heals—"_

_"The king will never heal if his star seed has been crushed. Can you even call him a king if he can transform into a Senshi?"_

_"Kaa-san!!" Chibiusa shouted._

_Seiya could've kicked himself. Serenity shifted her gaze to him, a surprised look on her face. "Seiya? How did you get here? Did you come from the past? Please get Chibiusa out of here, onegai! She can't die like this!"_

_The dark figure laughed at the queen as it took a few more steps closer. "It doesn't matter, your majesty. I'll kill her too, once you're dead. Pray that I finish her quickly."_

_The raven-haired Starlight sprinted quickly to a large suit of armor that was sitting in a groove cut out from the wall. Placing Chibiusa between it and the wall, he patted her head affectionately. "Stay here, Chibi. I'll come to get you when it's safe."_

_Despite the protests of the child, Seiya rushed forward, grabbing his transformation brooch as he went. Chaos was standing over the queen as he finally pulled to a stop._

_"Yameno! Stop where you are or I'll kill you where you stand." He growled out, gripping the brooch tighter within his fist._

_"Oh? A boy like you? What can you do?"_

_"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!"_

_In a flash of light, Sailor Star Fighter was moving toward him quickly, landing a solid punch to his jaw. The blow caused Chaos to back pedal a bit. Once he'd righted himself, a harsh chuckle filled the dark chamber. "You think you're so powerful, don't you? You don't know anything."_

_The queen watched as Fighter rushed to attack Chaos, getting slung to floor afterward. The Starlight collected herself quickly as she rose to her feet. As she turned to attack again, her stomach was met with the sharp blade of a sword. Blood oozed from between her leather-clad fingers as she collapsed to the floor. It didn't take long for the blood to pool around her on the cold marble floor. As Fighter's vision began to blur, she saw Chaos step over her, his foot catching the small of her back. Serenity was trembling as she held tight to her husband, but her eyes showed no fear._

_Throught fading vision, Fighter saw Chaos make one swift movement with his sword, a cascade of vermillion following it as it washed down her throat. The Starlight gritted her teeth as she tried to drag herself closer. The shrill scream of Chibiusa rang through the large chamber as the darkness was cast away by the light of brilliant fire. Serenity's tears intermingled with her blood as she collapsed on top of her husband. Chaos gave a sadistic giggle as he headed toward the suit of armor where the child was hidden. Fighter felt a scream rising in the back of her throat._

_"Chibiusa! Odango!"_

_

* * *

_

Seiya flew into a sitting postion, gasping for air. He had broken out into a cold sweat, now wide awake. Usagi was still sleeping peacefully beside him, unperturbed by his sudden movement. After a few moments, his breathing returned to normal and his body began to cool down. Maybe their enemy was attacking all of their dreams. The peaceful interlude had been too good to be true to begin with. This only sealed the end of the peace. This planet would face the wrath of Chaos.

Rising from the bed, the raven-haired man shook his head as he put on his slippers and walked outside. Snow had covered everything in a thick mantle. The stars were twinkling brightly above his head. The light of the full moon made everything looked so bright before his eyes. His surroundings took on a clean feeling, like they had been reborn. Even though the wind was crisp and cold, it felt refreshing on his warm skin.

"You couldn't sleep either, I take it."

Glancing behind him briefly, he decided to answer his friend as he shook his head. "The nightmares woke me. I decided to get some fresh air. What about you, Taiki?"

"Nightmares. They were quite vivid. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get back to sleep tonight." The mahogany-haired Starlight pondered as he stood beside Seiya.

"That makes three of us." Muttered a groggy Yaten as he stretched his arms over his head. "From the looks of it, we're not the only ones dreaming."

"Hai. Odango woke me first. She was dreaming as well. I think Chaos is sending us a message." Seiya told them, a scowl twisting his features. "We won't have long until the final showdown."

Taiki nodded. "Things aren't going to get easier. Ami thinks the same."

Yaten sighed as well. "What a mess. Things are going to get ugly. What in the world are we going to do?"

"We do the only thing we can do, minna." A small voice joined them. Chibiusa wearily rested her forehead against Seiya's back. "We fight and we win. We protect this small blue planet and we win."

Seiya smiled as he turned around knelt down to hug the twelve-year-old. "We sure are, chibi. Your mother and I will get rid of this guy once and for all. There's one thing Odango has to do before anything else happens. She needs to contact Sailor Galaxia and ask for help. I'm sure that Galaxia knows that something is going since stars have been burning out only to reappear."

"That might not be such a bad idea." Taiki mused as he sat down to join the others. "We need all the help we can get."

"Do you think we can find her in time?" Yaten asked. "I'm sure that Chaos has changed his location once again. Should we check Galaxy TV just to be on the safe side?"

"That sounds plausible to me, but we should ask our fearless leader." Taiki said, grinning as he shifted his gaze to Seiya.

"We'll check it out immediately. Since we all agree that we're not going to sleep anymore tonight, we might as well be productive." Seiya said as he patted Chibiusa's pink hair. "As for you, back to bed. We're counting you to let the others know where we are if something were to happen."

"Hai!" she chirped, saluting proudly. "I'll make sure to tell Usagi everything! You can count on me, Seiya!"

"Good answer, chibi. Now, Starlights! Let's go check out Galaxy TV! Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

"Maker Star Power! Make up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make up!"

Chibiusa clapped excitedly at their transformation. "Sugoi! It's been a long time since I've seen the Starlights transform! It's always been amazing!"

Fighter giggled as she gave the girl's head another pat. "We're always amazing. Now, chibi, get back to bed before Odango wakes up and discovers that you're missing."

"Usagi's going to notice you missing before she will me." Chibiusa giggled back.

"Now, listen to your papa and be good, Chibiusa-chan." Maker said warmly. "We've got something important to do. We'll see you in the morning if all goes well."

Healer waved casually as she turned to leave. "Stay safe, chibi. Don't tell Haruka and Michiru until absolutely necessary. That windbag will screw things up otherwise."

Without another word, the three Starlights were gone in an instant, leaving Chibiusa alone shivering in the temple yard. The pink-haired girl secretly hoped that Galaxy TV wasn't Chaos's new hiding place.

* * *

The dark building wasn't that hard to get into once the trio had decided to enter from the back. Ordinary locks were nothing compared to shield locks. Fighter glanced back at her two comrades before entering the building. Everything appeared to be in order as their heels clicked on the tile. The moonlight cast eerie shadows over the unused equipment. The computers looked relatively new; nothing like the last time the three had seen them. The building had looked like ground zero four months ago. It was startling and refreshing how things looked like they'd never been touched let alone demolished.

Fighter was the first to round the corner. The familiar elevator shaft came to into view rather quickly, causing the Starlight to pause. The 'Out of Order' sign had been removed and upon pressing the button, the doors slid open to reveal an ordinary elevator car. The raven-haired Starlight released a breath that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. Healer and Maker exchanged glances before waiting for their next orders.

"Alright. Chaos isn't here. I was somehow counting on that. Where else could he possibly be?"

"Should we search the city for anything out of the ordinary?" Maker suggested.

"We're not going to sleep for the rest of the night, are we?" Healer asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you were the one who said that none of us was going to sleep tonight." Fighter retorted, heading towards the roof. "We'll search by skyline. We can see more that way and if we find anything, we'll have more of a vantage point."

Maker smirked, following her leader. "Since when were you a tactictian? My, my Fighter. You're full of surprises."

The leader's cheeks lit in a heated flush. "I can be a good leader, you k now." She said, leaping to the next rooftop.

Healer snorted. "Good leader my ass. Once this is all over, you're never going to hear the end of this from Maker."

The trio fell silent as they moved across the rooftops. Nothing met them but the glare of the lights as they moved further and further into the city. The Starlights finally stopped when they reached the Tokyo Bay. By this time, the sun was beginning to peak its head over the horizon, painting the sky a bright pink color. The three decided to watch the sun rise a bit before returning to the Hikawa Shrine. The Starlights sat side by side on the ledge of the roof as they let their legs hang freely.

"You know, the first time we were on this small planet, we never bothered to just observe its beauty." Fighter commented.

"The situation was a little more urgent the last time we were here." Maker said. "Not that its any less urgent now."

Healer nodded in agreement. "How could we forget? There's no way we could visit in times of peace."

As the sky was beginning to burn gold, Fighter rose to her feet, closely followed by the others. It was best to return before anyone noticed their movement. If at all possible, it would also be for the best that they avoid public places without some sort of disguise so that their fans didn't recognize them. There would most likely be some questions that would need answering once they returned. This battle would end, and it would most likely be in the next few weeks. Chaos was biding his time. Right now, every Senshi present was a play thing.

* * *

Well, my dears, what did you think? Was it worth your time? I hope so. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter before two long. Heavy Metal is in its final stages and Legends of Darkness Book II has just begun so...Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

* * *


End file.
